Reflection
by Webb024antm
Summary: Nadie llegó a pensar que luego de la Guerra de los Cien Años una nueva amenaza los conduciría a aventurarse en tierras completamente desconocidas.
1. Pesadillas

**¡Hola! ¿Alguien aún me recuerda? ¡Así es! ¡He vuelto!**

**Tal como prometí hace varios meses, vengo con este nuevo Crossover, donde vuelvo a juntar el mundo de Naruto y el de Avatar :D**

**Sobra aclarar que, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen y que lo único mío es este fic**

**Ahora sí... ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

><p>Despertó completamente exaltado, miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que la imagen vista hace minutos eran tan sólo parte de un sueño, un extraño sueño que involucraba a sus amigos haciendo frente a un hombre que estaba rodeado de animales que parecían ser serpientes. Pudo ver cómo la oscuridad seguía nublando la vista de su habitación y se dio de frente con la realidad, dándose cuenta que sólo estaba sumergido en el alocado mundo de los sueños. No podía entender cómo era posible que se viera envuelto en aquellas pesadillas tan bizarras, la guerra de los 100 Años finalmente había llegado a su fin y muy a pesar de las dificultades que se habían impuesto entre los colonos de la Nación Fuego y los habitantes del Reino de la Tierra, podía ver una nube de paz inundando las Cuatro Naciones.<p>

Si todo estaba en orden, ¿por qué su mente parecía ser víctima de tal paranoia? ¿Por qué veía imágenes de personas sin rostros realizando extraños movimientos? Nunca había experimentado tal locura, lo más cercano que se estuvo de llegar a esos extremos fue cuando por varios territorios del Reino Tierra fue víctima de pesadillas de su pasado, así también como el día antes de la invasión a la Nación del Fuego. Sin embargo, esos sueños a estas alturas no eran ni la mitad de tétricos a los recientemente experimentados. Estaba esperando tener algo de tranquilidad y para su gran desgracia se sentía muy lejano a llegar a esos niveles.

Dando un suspiro se levantó de su cama y dio camino hacia el baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara y con algo de suerte, muy probablemente podría regresar, acostarse y tener una noche de descanso medianamente decente. Había considerado hablar con Zuko como primera opción, parecía ser el más cercano a entenderlo en cuanto a paranoias, no obstante, luego de darse con la noticia que su noviazgo con Mai había llegado a su fin su estado de ánimo parecía haberse tornado mucho más irritable de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Luego pensó en Sokka, a quien rápidamente descartó luego de recordar el intento de terapia psiquiátrica que le había obligado a realizar para calmar sus nervios antes de la guerra.

Miró la habitación compartida de Toph y Katara, poco después se dispuso a pensar si sus consejos servirían de algo. Mientras consideraba que Toph, lo llamaría lunático, la opción de consultar a su ahora novia era igual de imprecisa a las opciones anteriores. Cierto, la maestro agua resaltaba por ser muy posiblemente la integrante más madura del equipo, su carácter maternal contribuyó a que el equipo se mantuviera unido en numerosas ocasiones, pero, dudaba mucho que ella tuviera la sabiduría suficiente para comprender el significado de sus sueños, ya lo había intentado antes y su ayuda no había sido lo suficientemente eficaz.

Siguió caminando y tras entrar al baño cerró la puerta, abrió el tubo y espero a tener una cantidad de agua suficiente para mojar su rostro, con el frío que ésta lo invadió se despertó casi por completo y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Se tomó varios segundos para pensar en una respuesta, poco después una solución mucho más fiable que las anteriores invadió su mente, justo al instante de encontrar la posible respuesta se alejó de la pila, secó su rostro con un paño y de inmediato abandonó el baño para regresar a su habitación.

"— _¡Quizás Roku conozca la respuesta a todo esto!_—". Se dijo entre sus pensamientos, no había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que tal vez los sueños de los que había sido partícipe se debían a que sus vidas pasadas tenían algo que hacerle saber. No era la primera vez que buscaban comunicarse con él mediante mensajes poco convencionales, como cuando Roku envió a su dragón, el cual en un principio pensó que lo usaría como su almuerzo, para dejarle un mensaje.

Entró a su alcoba y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible en ese momento. Una vez que estuvo adentro se sentó encima de su cama en posición de meditación. —Avatar Roku, necesito tu sabiduría—. Dijo en un susurro provocando que segundos después saliera de su interior el espíritu de su antepasado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Aang—. Saludó el espíritu del antecesor mientras en su rostro se podía leer una gran tranquilidad y serenidad que fue capaz de calmar los nervios que predominaban en el maestro aire minutos atrás cuando se encontraba en el baño. —La larga guerra de los Cien Años por fin ha llegado a su fin, las cuatro naciones están alcanzando la paz que meses atrás parecía imposible por la disputa entre el Reino Tierra y las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en sus territorios, pero aún así, puedo ver que hay algo que te perturba—. Observó el anciano manteniendo intacta su serenidad, Aang por su parte no se sorprendió ante la astucia de Roku, de todas sus vidas pasadas él era quizás uno de los Avatares más prudentes e inteligentes.

—Últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños—. Respondió siendo incapaz de poder explicar con exactitud la profundidad de estos, tenía tantas imágenes que se reproducían dentro de su mente y cada teoría que podía justificarlo formaba parte de su imaginación tan alocada, sin embargo, las imágenes parecían ser tan reales y precisas que estaba casi seguro que había algo más aparte de ser tan sólo un sueño.

Roku mantuvo una expresión rebosante de tranquilidad y serenidad, escuchaba a Aang procurando buscar una respuesta certera a lo que sucedía con él. Ante los ojos del sucesor, estaba casi seguro que él podría dar una explicación a toda esos sueños tan confusos, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que el Avatar recurría a él para obtener un poco de su sabiduría y actuar acorde a los consejos de Roku. — ¿A qué te refieres con extraños, Aang?—. Preguntó causando un pequeño ataque de ansiedad en el maestro aire, esperaba más una especie de respuesta tranquilizante por encima a una pregunta, más aún conociendo la experiencia y astucia de su vida pasada.

—Bueno, en realidad es difícil de explicar—. Hasta la fecha ni él mismo podía creer lo que había pasado por su mente, por un momento consideró la probabilidad de que había perdido la cabeza, quizás esa opción podía justificar el por qué tenía sueños que generaban tan gran paranoia dentro de sí, sin embargo, si algo había aprendido tras el significado de experiencias anteriores es que sus sueños venían a traer consigo una respuesta de mayor intensidad. —Mis amigos estaban ahí, yo también los acompañaba—. Intentó darse a entender, pero cada palabra que pronunciaba sólo lo empeoraba todo, es que el sólo escucharse a sí mismo lo hacía sonar como un verdadero demente. —En el más reciente mis amigos y yo estábamos luchando con alguien… Pero, la persona con quien luchábamos no era como Azula, mucho menos Ozai—. Prosiguió evitando la mirada de su antecesor, estaba seguro que apenas su relato terminara lo único que obtendría con respuesta sería una negativa de parte de Roku. —Fue como magia, había hecho una posición de manos y casi al instante numerosas serpientes extrañas lo rodearon. No era un maestro, de eso estoy seguro, su estilo de pelea no era en lo absoluto parecido a ningún maestro, se parecía un poco a los maestros fuego, pero, era más certero que ellos—.

—Aang—. Pronunció con suavidad, dicho esto el joven Avatar levantó su rostro y miró al anciano, con la esperanza de recibir una negativa tranquilizadora de parte de su confidente, estaba casi seguro que él le daría una buena solución para ignorar sus sueños, seguir adelante con su vida y enfocarse en los asuntos políticos que perturbaban las naciones tierra y fuego en aquellos momentos. —No creo que estés loco—. Dijo para tranquilizarlo al notar sus exaltadas expresiones faciales a lo que el chico dio un pequeño suspiro que relajó la tensión en sus hombros. —Pero, me temo que yo no soy con quien debas hablar—.

Su última oración fue la que trajo en Aang una profunda decepción, Roku siempre era certero en sus respuestas, de todas las veces que había entablado una conversación con su vida pasada todas y cada una de ellas había aclarado sus dudas y temores. ¿Por qué ahora no podía explicar la razón de todo esto? Su duda se vio respondida con la siguiente oración del anciano. —De todos los Avatares que existen, Aang, hay alguien que tiene la sabiduría suficiente para responder a tus preguntas—.

¿Alguien más? Sabía que la larga línea de sucesión y resurrección del Avatar era bastante extensa, había confirmado sus sospechas el día del Cometa de Sozin, cuando el mismo León Tortuga había compartido su saber y le traspasó la capacidad para poder quitar y otorgar la capacidad elemental a los otros. Pero ¿en verdad podía haber alguien en su lista de vidas pasadas capaz de responder a sus dudas? ¿Qué sabía él que Roku ignorara?

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo, Roku?—. Se atrevió a preguntar con impaciencia, realmente había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, si bien podía ser hiperactivo y bastante entusiasta, Aang era lo suficientemente maduro para saber cómo comportarse con prudencia según la situación lo reclamara. No obstante, frente a la evasiva de Roku sus nervios comenzaban a afectar su juicio.

—Aang, me temo que yo no tengo la respuesta a tus interrogantes—. Le informó manteniéndose apacible frente a él. —Si de verdad quieres encontrar una solución a lo que te sucede deberás hablar con el primero de los Avatares—. Le informó cerrando sus ojos por un par de segundos lo que dejó al preadolescente bastante confundido, nunca antes se le había cruzado por su cabeza el inspeccionar más allá del Avatar Yangchen.

— ¿Y quién es él, Roku?—. Dijo casi a continuación de que su vida pasada terminara de hablar, a juzgar por el misterio con el que Roku se estaba comportando podía juzgar que los sueños que inundaban su mente lo que estaba pasando con él era digno de tomar en serio.

—Su nombre es Avatar Wan, si lo contactas él podrá explicarte a la perfección el significado de tus sueños—. Contestó pronunciando con lentitud cada palabra dicha, se estaba tomando su tiempo aconsejando al maestro aire, necesitaba hacerle saber que a partir del momento en que hiciera contacto con el Avatar Wan debía de tener más cuidado y precisión en sus acciones, a diferencia de la Guerra de los Cien Años, este tema involucraba temas de compresión que sólo Wan sabía cómo manejar. —Pero Aang, hay algo que quiero advertirte, si de verdad dices que tus sueños van más allá de lo que has enfrentado antes, entonces será mejor que escuches y analices todo lo que Wan tenga que decirte—. Dicho esto su espíritu se desvaneció como el aire dejando la habitación de Aang a oscuras nuevamente.

Aang se quedó inmóvil durante un par de minutos, a juzgar por la oscuridad que seguía predominante en toda la extensión de su habitación, aún se encontraba lejano a hacer frente a la cálida luz del día. No estaba del todo seguro de qué podía hacer, tenía aún dentro de sí muchas preguntas sin contestar, temía quedarse dormido y ser partícipe de un nuevo sueño en el cual tuviese que presenciar otra escena frente a esas criaturas tan extrañas.

El nombre del Avatar Wan nunca se le había cruzado por la mente, sabía que la línea de reencarnación del Avatar era extensa, sin embargo, no tenía idea que tantas figuras fueran a ser parte de él. Podía jurar que el Avatar Yangchen era de las primeras Avatares en venir al mundo, sin embargo, las cosas parecían indicar que al maestro aire le quedaban aún muchas cosas por aprender al respecto del mundo de los espíritus.

Aang aprovechó para recostarse una vez más sobre su cama, se sentía cansado y con pocas energías, casi no había dormido, el sueño ocasionaba que sus párpados le pesaran y tuviese que forzar la vista para estar despierto. No sabía qué hacer, dudaba de qué acción era la más apropiada, si dormir un par de horas más y esperar a la llegada del día siguiente para conocer a su vida pasada más antigua o efectuar la acción ahora mismo, en la tranquilidad y silencio de la noche.

Suspiró confundido, por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que en los adentros del mundo de los espíritus el equilibrio se había visto corrompido. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las facciones de Roku y el misterio con el que se estaba comportando, la profundidad de la situación se extendía más allá de lo que él solo podía comprender.

"— ¡_Demonios! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!_—". Pensó con enojo dejando salir un gruñido de frustración, justo cuando por fin había sido capaz de poner un alto a Ozai y su ambición de someter a las Cuatro Naciones a su voluntad un nuevo misterio salió a perturbar su calma.

A veces envidiaba la tranquilidad de los demás habitantes de Ba Sing Se, la vida de sus habitantes, si bien estaba rodeada de complicaciones y carecían de los lujos que él como Avatar podía darse, las responsabilidades para con el mundo físico y el espiritual le dejaban con un profundo cansancio. Su trabajo requería casi todo su tiempo, buscar la paz y velar porque a nivel político existiera una igualdad de derechos entre las Cuatro Naciones.

Dio un suspiro expresando su cansancio, sabía perfectamente que el tiempo había transcurrido mientras él permanecía ahí deliberando sobre la mejor decisión con relación a su plática con Roku. "—_A este paso no llegaré a nada. Será mejor que hable de una vez con ese tal Avatar Wan—_". Sentenció en sus pensamientos segundos antes de retomar la posición que había adoptado frente al momento de hacerle frente al Avatar Roku y una vez que su postura se encontraba perfectamente sincronizada abrió sus labios para hacer llamado de su primer antecesor. —Avatar Wan, necesito tu sabiduría—. Dijo en un suave susurro y así tal como había ocurrido minutos atrás con Roku, el espíritu de un hombre salió de su interior y se colocó a varios centímetros alejado del maestro aire.

—Es un gusto por fin conocerte, Avatar Aang—. Dijo con tranquilidad a lo que el joven monje respondió con una pequeña reverencia mostrando su respeto y agradecimiento por la figura. Se estaba conteniendo, su impulsividad le estaba diciendo a gritos que dejara de lado las cortesías y se concentrara en conseguir respuestas. — ¿Me podrías decir qué te sucede?—. Preguntó al darse cuenta del prologando e incómodo silencio que había salido a flote después de haber saludado al adolescente.

—Quizás tú sí seas capaz de ayudarme. He estado lidiando con muchos problemas para dormir—. Fue su primera oración introductoria y se sintió estúpido al haber formulado tal pensamiento de esa manera, carecía de la profundidad y seriedad que debía de haber tenido. —Lo que quiero decir es que últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños, cosas que no logro terminar de entender—. Se apresuró a añadir para darle una mejor idea de su situación a su vida pasada. ¿Realmente este hombre podría ayudarle? Aang se sentía muy escéptico para con él, Roku era su fuente directa de información y quizás en quién más confiaba dentro de su larga lista de vidas antecesoras.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, en mis sueños estoy con mis amigos y nos enfrentamos a personas que… No puedo ni siquiera decirlo porque no tengo idea de lo que son, mucho menos de lo que hacen, tienen una forma bastante confusa de combatir, recuerdo que uno de los hombres en mi sueño había invocado una serpiente gigante, fue como magia—. Murmuró con la vista baja, aún se sentía asustado de tan sólo recordarlo, no se sentía con la capacidad suficiente para hacerle frente a alguien que podía hacer eso.

Wan por su parte pasó todo ese tiempo en silencio, sólo asentía a la narración del chico analizando cada elemento que sacaba a la conversación antes. —Aang, creo que es momento de que te cuente una historia—. Dicho esto el monje levantó la vista sin entender el punto al que quería llegar su antecesor. ¿Qué relación tendría eso con sus sueños? El maestro aire tenía perfectamente claro que debía mostrar cierto grado de respeto a Wan, sin embargo, no podía negar que no le importaba su historia en lo absoluto.

—Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?—. Preguntó sin poder entender todavía el por qué tanto misterio, ¿acaso no era más sencillo llegar al grano? Darle tanto preámbulo al asunto le daba el presentimiento de que no llegaría a nada más que a una historia para pasar el tiempo. Quería comprender las razones de su antecesor, realmente deseaba justificar sus evasivas y convencerse a sí mismo que sacaría algo bueno de todo esto. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las apariencias del rumbo que su meditación estaba tomando, todo parecía indicar que estaba lo más próximo a un callejón sin salida.

—Esto puede explicarte muchas preguntas que tienes—. Contestó con serenidad, a pesar de la expresión ansiosa que se podía leer en las juveniles facciones del rostro del maestro aire, Avatar Wan su semblante se mantuvo intacto a lo largo de todo el tiempo. Era perfectamente consciente del ataque de pánico del cual Aang estaba siendo víctima, así como también pudo darse cuenta de la indiferencia a su historia por contar, mas decidió omitir la paranoia de su comportamiento.

Aang arqueó una ceja, su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente, la tensión que lo estaba llevando a ese estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad parecía haberse desvanecido casi por completo ante las palabras de Wan. Seguía mostrando cierto nivel de escepticismo frente a toda esta situación, mas no podía negar que ante la seguridad que destilaban las palabras de su vida pasada un alivio había llegado a él.

—Durante mi época, mi pueblo siempre tuvo cierto nivel de temor al mundo de los espíritus. Las cosas eran sumamente diferentes a lo que cualquier otro Avatar vivió, la capacidad de controlar los elementos no era un don con el que se nacía, todo seguía un orden en el cual las cosas estaban divididas—. Aang se dispuso a guardar silencio, una vez que el antecesor había comenzado con su historia el monje se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que esto duraría más de lo que estaba pensando. —Cada uno de los habitantes del mundo físico, por llamarlo de alguna manera, vivían en fragmentos de tierra en donde cada sector un León Tortuga especializado en uno de los cuatro elementos era el que estaba frente a las entradas de los bosques del mundo espiritual—.

Bien, esa historia francamente ya la conocía, tanto Roku como Yangchen se habían tomado su tiempo para mantener al monje informado respecto al estilo de vida en el que se habían visto sometidos los seres humanos en la era de Wan. Conocía la existencia de las exóticas criaturas dentro de sus territorios, también tenía sabía respecto a la lucha en la que el mismo Wan tuvo la insensatez de cultivar liberando a Vaatu de Raava. Lo que no podía comprender era la razón del por qué estaba sacando a la luz temas que él ya prácticamente se sabía de memoria.

—A lo largo de todo nuestro mundo, todos los terrenos llevaban un estilo de vida que francamente se diferenciaba mucho los unos de los otros—. La historia seguía un rumbo bastante genérico para Aang, hasta el momento no lograba terminar de comprender la razón por la que insistía en contar algo que él ya sabía, temía porque Wan sólo estuviese haciéndolo perder el tiempo.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Wan?—. Preguntó a lo que el nombrado respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, causando que las mejillas del maestro aire se sonrojaran ligeramente como resultado de la vergüenza que sentía por su irrespetuoso arranque de impulsividad. Usualmente Aang siempre se comportaba con prudencia, procuraba actuar con cordura, analizar la situación con los hechos que lo rodearan y poco después llegar a una conclusión tras un determinado tiempo de haber deliberado al respecto. —Lo lamento—. Se apresuró a decir a lo que la figura frente a él asintió levemente en señal de aceptación.

—Como iba diciendo; el mundo físico era bastante pacífico, seguía varias reglas que respetaban y temían fuertemente al dominio de los poderes que gozaban las criaturas del mundo espiritual—. Aang prestó atención a sus palabras dichas, enfocándose ahora en buscar una forma de enlace entre las características descritas por Wan y sus sueños, siendo completamente incapaz de poder relacionarlas. —Hay muchos dioses que se extienden a lo largo de nuestro mundo espiritual como puedes saber, pero si hay algo que no te han contado es que, además de las poblaciones que vivían bajo los ojos de los cuatro Leones Tortuga hubo una que siempre se mantuvo alejada de nosotros, de la que incluso sólo unos pocos conocían de su existencia—. Prosiguió tras un par de segundos de silencio, le estaba dando el tiempo suficiente al joven de poder asimilar cada palabra dicha por él.

La última oración de Wan dejó al monje profundamente sorprendido, no podía comprender a qué se refería, ni siquiera encontraba sentido alguno respecto a sus palabras. ¿Una comunidad secreta? De ser así, ¿por qué ninguna de las Cuatro Naciones sabía de su existencia? ¿Por qué entonces los Leones Tortuga no habían hecho el esfuerzo de establecer contacto con ese supuesto Dios?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—. Preguntó en señal de desconfianza, algo no encajaba respecto a su historia, desde tiempos antiguos el mundo siempre se ha visto frente a los demás con la existencia de las Cuatro Naciones.

—Quiero decir que el mundo no es tan pequeño como crees que es—. Contestó con simpleza, se encogió de hombros mostrando así cómo la tranquilidad era esta vez sustituida por un semblante lleno de seriedad que puso a Aang ligeramente nervioso. —El mundo de los espíritus tiene una gran extensión a lo largo de este mundo, lo que conoces como las Cuatro Naciones no es más que una parte de ello—. Su mente trataba de procesar cada palabra que salían de los labios de Wan, Aang se encontraba envuelto en una gran confusión, incapaz de comprender el significado de sus palabras no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada de incertidumbre, esperando a que su antecesor prosiguiera con su relato.

—Raava es tan sólo una figura de las muchas que ejercen gran influencia desde el mundo que conoces, la figura de este Dios llevó su poderío y lo condujo a poblaciones en donde estas, durante el tiempo en que nuestra sociedad rendía culto a los Leones Tortuga, luchaban entre sí y rendían adoración a él—. Bien, esta era por lejos la experiencia más extraña que jamás había protagonizado, las ideas que se estaban forjando ahora estaban creando un concepto bastante primitivo de la supuesta población dicha y establecida por Wan y el supuesto Dios.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver él con mis visiones?—. Le interrumpió una vez al ser sucumbido por la duda, estaba confundido y a pesar del rumbo que la conversación estaba siguiendo una dirección sumamente interesante no terminaba de comprender qué relevancia había entre sus sueños con esa desconocida figura.

—Es una buena pregunta, Aang—. Halagó antes de siquiera limitarse a despejar toda interrogante de su mente, a lo que el maestro aire sólo contestó con una expresión de ceño fruncido. —Este Dios, se llama Shinju y la población que en ese entonces se dedicaba a adorarle tiene muchas de las características que viste en tus sueños—. Prosiguió cosa que produjo que el monje adoptara un semblante anonadado, a partir de ese punto varias preguntas se habían alejado de su mente, no obstante, otras pasaron a tomar su lugar comenzando por una que había nacido a partir de su pensamiento primitivo acerca de esa desconocida sociedad.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que son peligrosos?—. Esta interrogante la descartó de su mente, el joven Avatar estaba seguro que si ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de controlar algún elemento eran inofensivos. Si se valían a partir de la fuerza bruta, no hallaba mucho interés en la magnitud de la guerra interna, muy posiblemente esas figuras que invocaban animales extraños debían de tener algún trato con los espíritus. Sin embargo, se dispuso a compartir tal pregunta con su antecesor únicamente para confirmar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. —Si no tienen ningún dominio sobre los elementos, eso quiere decir que no son más que una sociedad primitiva ¿verdad?—.

—Me temo que los estás subestimando, Aang—. Sentenció Wan a lo que el monje frunció el ceño ante la incredulidad de su oración, bajo su criterio no los estaba degradando, estaba poniendo en práctica el pensamiento realista que había aprendido de Sokka. —Para serte sincero ignoro la capacidad de sus habilidades Aang, no puedo decir qué tan fuertes o débiles son porque yo no tengo la más mínima idea de su estilo de vida, pero si tú crees que no hay nada especial en ellos entonces creo que aún tienes mucho que aprender como Avatar—.

—Si no tienes idea de cómo viven, ¿cómo es que sabes de su supuesta existencia?—. Insistió interrogante, le resultaba difícil de creer que él, siendo el primero en establecer la larga línea de reencarnación del ciclo del Avatar, no supiera más que de ese supuesto Dios.

—Eso es porque hay un vínculo, sí, es cierto que no tiene sentido el conocer de Shinju y las personas de las que te hablé e ignorar al mismo tiempo sus habilidades y cómo este grupo de personas viven, pero hay una buena razón para justificarlo—. Aang se quedó en silencio, invitando a Wan con su mirada a que prosiguiera con su explicación, estaba esperando esa tal justificación. —Tanto Shinju como Raava establecieron un trato donde cada cual estableció ciertos límites y el cual nos mantuvo alejados los unos a los otros—.

— ¿Un trato?—. Repitió confundido por sus palabras, ¿qué clase de trato podían hacer las dos criaturas y qué necesidad tenían de hacerlo? ¿De verdad era tan necesario mantenerse alejados los unos de los otros?

—Bueno, quizás estoy exagerando un poco con mis palabras. Las cosas no son como parecen, simplemente Shinju y Raava compartían diferentes ideales y la magnitud de sus poderes los condujo a marcar territorios y crecer independientes el uno del otro—. Reiteró con un gesto facial que expresaba cierta vergüenza al darse cuenta del dramatismo de su oración anterior. Wan realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por explicarle las cosas al más reciente de los Avatares, pero no era tan fácil como él deseaba que lo fuera, es muy difícil de explicar algo que involucraba una población cuya información era ignorada por la misma Raava.

— ¿O sea que ellos tampoco saben de nosotros?—. Volvió a preguntar como presa de la curiosidad a lo que su antecesor simplemente contestó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Tampoco estoy seguro de eso, supongo que debido a los límites existentes entre Raava y Shinju, podría apostar que es poco probable que haya quienes sepan de la manera en la que nuestras cuatro naciones estén formadas y divididas—. Dijo en un murmullo con un gesto pensativo que se extendía a lo largo de las facciones de su rostro, a juzgar por la manera cuidadosa en la cual Raava ha procurado mantenerse alejada de Shinju era poco probable que esa posibilidad pudiera existir. No obstante, si él tenía conocimiento de Shinju, entonces podía ser posible que hubiese alguien en el territorio del dios que conozca al menos del Avatar.

— ¿Qué debería hacer en ese caso? ¿Acaso esto dejará que deje de soñar con esas personas tan extrañas?—. Preguntó Aang al recordar nuevamente la razón por la que había iniciado esa conversación, la profundidad de sus visiones ahora estaba adquiriendo un nivel desconocido para el maestro aire. No sabía con exactitud si ahora que conocía de su existencia debía simplemente seguir con su vida y enfocarse en los heridos y ciudades destruidas por la Guerra de los Cien Años o poner un pie en los territorios de Shinju.

—A decir verdad, creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de ir a ese lugar Aang. No puedo asegurarte que dejar Ba Sing Se e ir allá te quite todas esas interrogantes de encima, sé que además de eso suena bastante imprudente de mi parte que te lo sugiera—. Dijo con un tono que destilaba una profunda honestidad, desde el punto de vista crítico, debía de reconocer que estaba cargando al monje con una responsabilidad que cruzaba una frontera más grande que la que requirió en su batalla con Ozai. —Hay algo en todo esto que no me da buena espina, Aang si has estado teniendo pesadillas y estas envuelven a esos desconocidos quiere decir que el equilibrio en el mundo espiritual se está perdiendo y que amenaza con ir más allá de sólo las Cuatro Naciones—.

— ¿Pero cómo se supone que llegaré allá? No creo que sea suficiente con sólo montarme sobre el lomo de Appa y volar hasta que lo encuentre de la nada—. Punto a su favor, era imposible que pudiera encontrar un mapa que lo guiara a territorios más allá de los extremos de la Nación del Fuego, el Reino Tierra y las Tribus Agua.

—A partir de este punto quien te guiará será la misma Raava, yo no me encuentro en la posibilidad de decirte qué dirección tomar porque yo tampoco sé qué tan lejos están sus tierras. La única que tiene ese conocimiento es ella—. Sentenció a lo que Aang arqueó una ceja mirándole con confusión, esperando que le diera más instrucciones al respecto.

—Una vez que hayas cruzado y abandonado los territorios del Reino Tierra ella se pondrá en comunicación contigo y te guiará hasta haber llegado a esas tierras—. Continuó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. —Pero Aang, debo advertirte que no subestimes a esas personas, puede que no sean maestros elementales mas no son inútiles. Shinju es un dios y su poder debe de ser tan grande como el de Raava. Ten mucho cuidado no sólo ellos, pero también con las fuerzas oscuras, algo me da el presentimiento que quien está provocando este desequilibrio dentro del mundo espiritual también tiene como destino ese lugar y las Cuatro Naciones—. Finalizó con severidad a lo que el Avatar asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y segundos después el espíritu de Wan fue desvaneciéndose hasta quedar nuevamente solo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! ¡Es todo por ahora!<strong>

**¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren tirarme tomates? Personalmente creo que es una gran mejoría comparado con el desastre que hice anteriormente xD. Así que estoy bastante entusiasmada por este nuevo fic.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o una idea que quieran díganla, yo felizmente leeré todo y lo tomaré en cuenta para aplicarlo. Aclaro que Kataang es algo momentáneo que no durará más de tres o cuatro capítulos, está de fijo el SasuKata (o como quieran llamarle).**

**Agradecimientos a mi amiga Flora, que me hizo el favor enorme de hacer la portada del fic :3**

**Con eso me despido, los leo en unas semanas :D**


	2. De Noticias y Reencuentros

**¡Hola!... Bueno vengo con el segundo capítulo de 'Reflection', originalmente lo iba a postear el 4 de Octubre, pero debido a que un amigo muy allegado a mí cumple años hoy decidí subirlo para felicitarlo :)**

**¿Qué más?... ¡Ah sí!.. Sobra aclarar que los personajes de Naruto y Avatar no me pertenecen**

**Ahora sí, a lo que vine**

* * *

><p>Dio un largo suspiro mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban con lentitud, podía sentir cómo el cansancio que se había ejercido por encima de sus hombros iba desapareciendo con cada segundo que transcurría. Recorrió la extensión de la habitación con la mirada, observó la cama vacía del otro extremo de la habitación recordándose de esta manera que nuevamente se encontraba sola.<p>

Las cosas parecían haber cambiado, sin embargo, resultaba de gran dificultad afirmar si ese cambio había sido para bien o si en su lugar trajo consigo una oscura nube de negatividad. Por un lado, estaba profundamente satisfecha al saber que esa extensa Guerra de los Cien Años por fin había terminado, después de las grandes pérdidas que se habían sufrido en las Cuatro Naciones, la libertad y tranquilidad que tantas personas anhelaban poder alcanzar finalmente había hecho acto de aparición. Pero, por otra parte, no pudo evitar notar cómo al mismo tiempo su grupo de amigos parecían distanciarse los unos de los otros y esto parecía verse reflejado principalmente entre Aang y Zuko.

Nunca llegó a pensar que luego de tanto tiempo luchando por conseguir la paz entre las Cuatro Naciones y posterior a haber terminado con una conflicto que había durado alrededor de cien años las obligaciones de sus amigos y novio llegarían a ser tan exigentes para con ellos. Los días pasaban, mientras Toph se encontraba ocupada enseñando a jóvenes maestros tierra a extender sus habilidades en lo que ella misma había creado como metal control, su hermano se había visto rodeado de obligaciones acompañado de Suki y las demás guerras Kyoshi.

Mientras ella… Simplemente se había quedado en Ba Sing Se como consejera del Rey Tierra mientras observaba a Aang viajar constantemente la mayor parte del día ejerciendo su papel como Avatar. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía frustrada de ver a todos los demás lejos, mientras ella seguía un estilo de vida bastante monótono, las responsabilidades ajenas la habían mantenido lo suficientemente alejada de sus amigos, incluyendo a Aang. Podía jurar que los momentos en donde la incomodidad del silencio y la ausencia de temas en común era cada vez más habitual entre los dos.

Las últimas semanas podía jurar cómo un aura de misterio se extendía alrededor del maestro aire, quiso sacarle la información, no podía contar las veces en las que la misma castaña había puesto todo de su parte por sonsacarle algo que pudiera justificar el por qué se encontraba tan distante para con ella. No podía comprenderlo, creía ciegamente en él y estaba segura que tenía las razones suficientes a su favor para que él pudiera confiarle cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, justo cuando se sentía cerca de entrar a fondo de su silencio él parecía volver a subir sus defensas.

Lo único que fue capaz de saciar su ansiedad y curiosidad había culminado en una frase que le había compartido la noche anterior diciéndole que necesitaba reunir a todo el grupo para hablar seriamente de algo que hacía tiempo lo estaba preocupando. Prácticamente se la había pasado varias semanas evadiendo sus preguntas, llenando su mente de teorías e historias paranoicas (alimentadas por su hermano mayor), con un incómodo silencio en sus momentos íntimos ¿y lo único que se había limitado a contestar con una reunión improvisada? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él jamás había sido así de distante, la única ocasión en que llegó a mostrar esa indiferencia fue durante el Paso de la Serpiente y eso prácticamente había sido cerca de año y medio atrás.

Se levantó de su cama para abandonar su habitación, resultaba extraño decirlo, pero muy a pesar del extenso noviazgo con el joven Avatar, la maestro agua había acordado con él en que lo mejor temporalmente era dormir en habitaciones separadas. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que su hermano mayor además de ser un verdadero paranoico era bastante celoso y sobreprotector con ella, consideraban que no se encontraban emocionalmente preparados para llegar a tal punto de tener tanta intimidad.

Katara nunca se caracterizó por ser precisamente experta en ese tema, teniendo quince años y estando a tan sólo unos tres meses de cumplir los dieciséis, ella parecía poseer cierta ingenuidad e inocencia que aparentemente se complementaba a la perfección con la inmadurez e hiperactividad de Aang. Para muchos era bastante excéntrico, Toph llegó a burlarse de la nula capacidad de ambos para adaptarse al medio de la intimidad, por momentos la castaña llegó a coincidir en que no era nada común que una pareja durmiera en habitaciones separadas, pero aún así, para los dos parecía funcionar ese mecanismo ya que de esta manera ambos podían tener cierta privacidad.

Cuando salió de la habitación se dirigió al baño, dándose cuenta casi al instante que el joven Avatar había abandonado el pequeño edificio donde residían, muy posiblemente se había montado sobre el lomo de Appa con el propósito de ir en búsqueda de Sokka, Zuko y Toph. Rodó los ojos con ironía sintiéndose ligeramente molesta frente a la incapacidad de Aang de comunicarle algo tan simple, realmente sentía un profundo cariño indescriptible por él, pero cuando momentos así se presentaban simplemente le daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Un corto bufido lleno de ironía salió despedido de sus labios frente a la pequeña frustración que la había inundado, sin querer seguir mortificándose por eso se llenó a sí misma de esperanzas que esta pequeña reunión y la futura charla que estaba por suceder pudiera hacer a un lado ese problema de comunicación por el que estaban pasando y segundos después entró al baño, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la tina completamente dispuesta a relajarse.

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado y la maestro agua se había visto resignada a continuar sentada en un pequeño sillón con Momo en sus piernas mientras el lémur jugaba con una pequeña bola de hule entre sus manos. El aburrimiento y la soledad estaban creando un fuerte peso en ese lugar, estando tan sólo ella dentro de la pequeña residencia, con la ausencia del joven Avatar así como también de la del bisonte volador sólo aumentaba la ansiedad y frustración en ella.<p>

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó a lo lejos, conocía a la perfección ese sonido y al instante una pequeña sonrisa iluminó las delicadas facciones del rostro de Katara. Como si se hubiese visto impulsada por un resorte se levantó de un salto, provocando de esta manera que el lémur que yacía recostado plácidamente sobre sus piernas saltara completamente aturdido ante el arranque inesperado de la maestro agua.

A los pocos segundos de haberse puesto de pie caminó a paso apresurado en dirección a la puerta de madera, colocó su mano entre los picaportes y con facilidad fue capaz de abrir mientras observaba cómo Appa descendía con tranquilidad sobre la tierra firme.

Se tomó un par de segundos para recorrer su lomo con la mirada, pudo reconocer casi al instante los rostros de Zuko y Sokka, un poco más atrás se encontraba Toph quien en aquellos momentos bajó de un salto del bisonte. Sonrió con nostalgia y poco después salió y se acercó a donde estaba Toph sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por Momo quien se había dirigido al hombro de Aang.

— ¡Toph!—. Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la castaña empleando un tono de voz en el que expresaba toda la nostalgia y alegría que sentía al verse reunida una vez más con sus amigos. Sin dar mucho tiempo de contestar a la maestro tierra, Katara la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo lleno de cariño y felicidad. — ¡No puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado!—. Exclamó una vez más para poco después liberarla de sus brazos.

—Yo también los he extrañado a ti y a pies ligeros—. Contestó a su saludo golpeando con la misma rudeza de siempre su hombro.

—Soy tu hermano y me olvidas por completo para ir a saludar a Toph… Acabas de herir mis sentimientos, traidora—. Pudo escuchar la voz de Sokka atrás suyo con su característico sarcasmo, se volteó segundos después y rodó los ojos con ironía al ver el fallido intento de expresión de sufrimiento que su rostro estaba adoptando.

—No puedo creer que haya extrañado tu sarcasmo—. Murmuró para después darle un abrazo a lo que el chico del boomerang contestó con un simple bufido provocando que la maestro agua soltara una pequeña carcajada como respuesta.

—No me sorprende, ambos sabemos que el encanto de la familia lo heredé yo, ¿no crees?—. Contestó con una fingida prepotencia que causó una corta carcajada llena de ironía tanto en su hermana menor como en Toph quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación que estaban llevando los dos hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Minutos después se percató que en ese tiempo había ignorado por completo la presencia de Zuko, suspiró levemente y manteniendo intacta su expresión facial se acercó a él y así como hizo con su hermano mayor y la joven Beifong lo saludó con un cálido abrazo. —Me da gusto volver a verte, Zuko—. Comentó con su característica amabilidad siendo correspondida por los brazos del chico para más adelante separarse de él.

—Lo dices como si lleváramos siglos de no vernos y apenas pasó cerca de mes y medio desde la última vez que nos vimos—. Se burló a lo que la castaña respondió con una mirada silenciosa donde únicamente había rodado los ojos con sarcasmo. A juzgar por los acontecimientos y todo el drama por el cual Zuko había estado pasando durante su encuentro anterior se encontraba aliviada de saber que parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad.

—Saben, no quiero interrumpir este momento pero realmente necesito hablar con ustedes adentro—. Interrumpió el Avatar ligeramente molesto por el tiempo que el grupo se estaba tomando para hablar entre sí a lo que Katara le miró consternada. Su comportamiento sólo servía para confirmar sus sospechas anteriores, sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo con él era un tema bastante delicado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos adentro antes de que pies ligeros se enfade más de lo que ya está—. Murmuró Toph haciendo un leve movimiento con sus manos burlándose del monje y poco después se adentró a la casa siendo seguida por Zuko y Aang.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—. Preguntó Sokka a su hermana una vez que el maestro aire se hubo adentrado en la casa a lo que la chica volteó a verlo y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, ni ella misma podía dar una respuesta exacta a eso, llevaba tiempo preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

—Créeme, yo misma me he hecho esa pregunta por muchas semanas y aún no encuentro la respuesta—. Dijo dando un suspiro de resignación para poco después seguir los pasos del resto del grupo junto con su hermano mayor.

Una vez adentro pudo apreciar cómo Aang, Zuko y Toph estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de estar, avanzó y se sentó a lado de la maestro tierra siendo seguida por el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Los cuatro observaron con curiosidad al Avatar, una mirada expectante fue lo que se pudo apreciar en los rostros de cada uno, esperando a que éste pudiera explicar la razón de la reunión y todavía más importante el por qué había tanto misterio ante todo esto.

Aang pudo sentir los ojos sobre sí, ser el centro de atención nunca le había resultado incómodo, su experiencia como Avatar y las responsabilidades que debía manejar lograron que el chico pudiera madurar y que a la vez fuese capaz de manejar con esa clase de presión sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, luego de la larga conversación mantenida con Avatar Wan meses atrás, un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo había inundado. Dar una noticia de tal magnitud no era precisamente algo que se podía tomar a la ligera, más cuando sabía que esto podía afectar el equilibrio establecido en las vidas de sus amigos.

—Bueno, seguro se preguntarán por qué los reuní a todos aquí—. Dijo con suavidad, arrastraba las palabras de tal manera que se podía leer cómo este tema aún le incomodaba.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente nos dices de una vez?—. Gruñó Toph con semblante de notoria impaciencia y ansiedad ante el juego de palabras de su amigo, tanto misterio y palabrerías retrasaban el tema de conversación y le estaba sacando de quicio.

—Está bien, está bien—. Respondió ligeramente indignado y molesto ante el apuro de su amiga y la manera tan drástica y atropellada en la que lo había interrumpido. Poco después de fruncir el ceño y dar un corto suspiro prosiguió a con el tema de conversación inicial. —La última vez que estuvieron aquí, justo en su última noche tuve una conversación con una de mis vidas pasadas—.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?—. Preguntó en esta ocasión Zuko viéndose intrigado por la profundidad que este asunto estaba siguiendo mientras dedicaba una mirada llena de intriga al joven Avatar.

—Quizás esto les suene extraño, pero me habló de una especie de civilización que está completamente desligada y alejada a las Cuatro Naciones—. Bastó tan sólo un par de segundos para que Aang se diera cuenta de que su oración no tenía sentido alguno, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo expresarse. —Lo que quiero decir es que me comentó de cómo en la época del mundo de los espíritus uno de ellos se alejó por completo con… Bueno, es realmente difícil de explicar—. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios sólo servía para empeorar las cosas, era más que evidente que sus amigos estaban completamente desorientados con lo que decía.

— ¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo jugo de cactus, Aang?—. Preguntó Toph con semblante de desconfianza como reacción ante la falta de coherencia que escuchaba de parte de su amigo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—. Exclamó completamente indignado ante absurda suposición, Sokka por su parte optó por reírse a lo que fue golpeado fuertemente en su hombro por su hermana menor ante la falta de seriedad y madurez con la que éste se estaba comportando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente decides hablar claro y nos explicas qué rayos está pasando y qué fue lo que te dijo tu vida pasada?—. Dijo Toph nuevamente con sarcasmo, Aang por su parte la fulminó con la mirada por la presión que le estaba colocando sobre sus hombros. Zuko y Katara se quedaron callados poco después de dar un suspiro como si estuvieran pidiendo paciencia para poder manejar esta situación.

— ¡Porque no es tan fácil como tú crees que es!—. Contestó molesto, esta discusión se estaba tornando innecesariamente fuerte, Zuko y Katara compartieron una mirada de complicidad y la castaña decidió hablar para poder ponerle fin a toda esa tensión.

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos todos y hablamos de esto como personas civilizadas?—. Sugirió la castaña en un intento por detener los gritos que se estaban lanzando Aang y Toph.

—Katara tiene razón, en vez de estar gritándonos deberíamos mejor tranquilizarnos—. Le secundó Zuko a lo que Aang los volteó a ver a ambos y poco después decidió tomarse un par de segundos para tranquilizarse y poder recuperar la cordura y serenidad con la que estaba antes de la interrupción de Toph.

—Es muy complicado explicarles el asunto del mundo de los espíritus, para ser sincero, ni siquiera yo termino de entender lo que me contó Wan—. Reveló desviando su mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el suelo ante la falta de palabras y argumentos que lo justificaran. —Me habló de una nueva amenaza que se extendía hacia un lugar desconocido—.

— ¿Con amenaza te refieres a esos monstruos de rara apariencia del mundo espiritual que prácticamente van a querer matarnos?—. Preguntó Sokka con desconfianza a lo que el monje afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza. — ¿Qué acaso esos seres no descansan o qué?—.

—Pero, ¿tú sabes cómo llegar a ese lugar que te dijo?—. Preguntó Zuko con intriga ignorando por completo el intento de broma que había formulado Sokka.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo me dijo que había límite que iba más allá de Ba Sing Se y que una vez que lo cruzara un espíritu me guiaría—. Contestó siendo este último comentario el colmo de los colmos para Sokka, quien se encontraba incómodo por la falta de información de esa supuesta civilización. —Escuchen, sé que es muy confuso, pero realmente necesito que me acompañen. No tengo idea de cómo sea allá afuera ni tampoco conozco en lo más mínimo a esa amenaza de la que me habló Avatar Wan, pero si es algo que amenazará el equilibrio del mundo espiritual y el mundo físico yo tengo que ir y necesitaré con urgencia su ayuda—. Añadió a los pocos minutos con cierto tono de súplica en su voz.

A partir de ese momento el silencio comenzó a predominar en toda la extensión de la habitación como prueba clara de la confusión de cada miembro del grupo. Incluso Sokka se había quedado corto de palabras ante la revelación de Aang, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas para alivianar el ambiente.

Toph se pasó ese tiempo pensando y analizando lo dicho por el monje, seguía con la idea persistente de que él había perdido la cabeza, a pesar de lo último dicho por él no podía encontrarle sentido alguno a su conversación con su antecesor. Sin embargo, no era por eso por lo cual estaba pasando tanto tiempo pensando en qué hacer, su preocupación yacía en el estado de su escuela especializada en el Metal Control, había progresado tanto y alcanzado tantas cosas tras meses y meses de esfuerzo que dejarlo todo para irse a ese viaje con él era algo que requería de tiempo para analizar con cuidado.

Zuko fue otro problema, sus responsabilidades tenían un nivel superior al de Toph, él debía de gobernar a toda una nación, no podía abandonarlo todo por una petición del Avatar. Era bastante difícil para él llegar a tomar una decisión, tenía tanto que pensar que dar una respuesta en aquellos momentos resultaba imposible, aún había órdenes y acuerdo que establecer para con su gente, irse tan repentinamente provocaría un caos que acabaría con el orden establecido de su tierra.

Sokka era quizás el más flexible, si bien tenía obligaciones y cuentas que rendir para con mucha gente, a diferencia de Toph y Zuko él se encontraba en la libertad de suspenderlo sin ningún problema. Su relación con las guerreras Kyoshi facilitaba todo su trabajo de embajador y su trabajo de vocero podía ser reemplazado fácilmente.

Sin embargo, Katara fue quién se encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda, si bien no tenía que responder obligaciones mayores a las de servir como consejera del Rey Tierra la idea de abandonar Ba Sing Se con su relación amorosa viéndose afectada por el silencio y la distancia realmente le dejaban de qué pensar. No se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto con ello, estaba casi segura que si decidía irse con Aang a ese lugar su relación corría el peligro de llegar a su fin, no hacía falta ser adivino para darse cuenta que el silencio de Aang había afectado la confianza que Katara sentía por él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?—. Preguntó Aang con impaciencia tras el prolongado silencio que se había hecho presente, comprendía las razones de ese silencio, sus amigos habían hecho su propia vida y pedirles que dejaran todo de lado para unírsele era algo bastante precipitado. No obstante, si tal amenazaba dicha por Wan era tan grande, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

—Yo iré—. Contestó Sokka sorprendiendo a los demás al ver la rapidez con la que él había reaccionado ante la petición del maestro aire. — Por los viejos tiempos—. Añadió esbozando una amigable sonrisa que motivó a Aang a corresponder a tal gesto con una en la que se expresaba completamente su gratitud por su cooperación.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Toph? Será como cuando luchábamos contra esos patanes de la Nación del Fuego—. Le animó Sokka dirigiendo su atención a ella tras darse cuenta que aún se encontraba pensándolo, poco después de notar lo que había dicho en frente de Zuko se sonrojó avergonzado. — ¡No es que piense que seas un patán Zuko! Me refería a los otros de la Nación del Fuego, los que eran malos, gruñones y que de ninguna manera eran buenos y que en ese entonces…—.

— ¡Sí, ya entendí, muchas gracias Sokka!—. Gruñó Zuko levemente exasperado ante la manera irritante en la que se estaba expresando el chico de la Tribu Agua.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, vienes con nosotros, Toph?—. Interrumpió Aang abruptamente mirando con curiosidad a la maestro tierra quien se mantenía en una posición callada y silenciosa como si aún estuviese deliberando.

El grupo enfocó toda su atención en la pelinegra, ella parecía haber notado tal detalle pero no se había visto perturbada en lo absoluto por lo ocurrido. Estaba más enfocada en sus pensamientos y analizando las ventajas y desventajas que traería ese viaje que aún no podía asegurar con exactitud si realmente quería unírseles a Sokka y Aang.

—Muy posiblemente me arrepentiré de esto después, pero… De acuerdo, voy con ustedes, creo que a esa bola de holgazanes de mi escuela les vendrá bien unas vacaciones así que supongo que ambos ganamos—. Aceptó tras varios segundos de silencio provocando que tanto Sokka como Aang se lanzaran una mirada de complicidad y poco después sonrieron satisfechos.

Aang no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfante al ver cómo lentamente cada uno de sus amigos accedía ante su petición. Ciertamente no tenía mucha fe en que podría conseguir algo, teniendo en cuenta que posterior a la guerra cada uno de ellos había forjado una vida bastante ocupada era difícil de imaginar que podrían dejarlo todo de lado sólo para ayudarle en algo que ni siquiera él sabía de qué trataba.

Su atención pasó a enfocarse en el rostro de la castaña quien en todo ese tiempo se la había pasado en silencio, cosa que terminó sorprendiendo al monje ya que estaba casi seguro que de los cuatro, Katara sería la más animada con la idea de reunirse con el grupo. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Katara?—. Preguntó mirándole con un semblante lleno de intriga, viéndose incapaz de comprender el por qué de su silencio.

Al escuchar la voz de su novio la maestro agua volteó a verlo nuevamente con una expresión pensativa, seguía analizando la situación y tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para ella. Era difícil oponerse cuando tenía los ojos de Aang, Sokka, Toph y Zuko por encima de ella expectantes a tener una respuesta certera.

Suspiró notoriamente incómoda y tras tomarse un par de minutos luego de la interrogante de su novio se animó a hablar. —De acuerdo, iré contigo Aang—. Terminó por aceptar sin sentirse del todo conforme con su decisión, simplemente no estaba del todo segura que ir a invadir un lugar que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia fuese buena idea. Tenía un mal presentimiento que la tranquilidad por la que cada uno de sus amigos había luchado tanto por alcanzar fuese a llegar a su fin.

Una vez que la castaña hubo terminado de hablar todas las miradas se centraron en el Señor del Fuego quien hasta el momento se mantuvo distante con respecto a la conversación. Era muy difícil saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Zuko respecto a todo el tema expuesto por el Avatar, desde que lo conocían nunca se caracterizó por ser el más expresivo y era uno de los que más obligaciones y deberes tenía pendientes fuera de los cinco integrantes.

— ¿Por qué todos están mirándome así?—. Preguntó él sacando a relucir la incomodidad y disgusto que sentía al ser el objeto de atención de sus amigos. La intensidad y nerviosismo con la que la mayoría de ellos se habían dedicado a observarlo simplemente dificultaba aún más las cosas y le añadía una mayor tensión al asunto.

—No te hagas el tonto Zuko. Tú sabes perfectamente por qué—. Contestó Sokka en un gruñido lleno de ansiedad y molestia ante la evasiva del maestro fuego quien seguía sin emitir una oración que estuviese relacionada al tema.

Justo después de que Sokka terminara esa oración el silencio reinó una vez más, no hacía falta decir que todo este asunto impuesto por el joven Avatar había abrumado a cada uno de sus compañeros de grupo, cada uno de ellos se había tomado el tiempo para analizar y pensar en la propuesta de su amigo. Ciertamente, posterior a la odisea por la que se vieron forzados a someterse con relación a las diferencias dentro de las Cuatro Naciones, era duro saber que debían de renunciar a la tranquilidad y calma que tanto trabajo les costó finalmente alcanzar.

Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud, pronto esos segundos de silencio pasaron a tomar la forma de minutos los cuales dejaron un efecto de incómoda tensión en la sala. Aang, así también como Sokka, Toph y Katara enfocaron toda su concentración en la figura de Zuko quien hacía un gran esfuerzo para lidiar con la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

Teniendo como único sonido de fondo los ademanes del lémur, Momo quien se encontraba jugando con una bola de hule, a estas alturas todos y cada uno de los habitantes dentro del edificio esperaban recibir la respuesta de Zuko.

Al cabo de un prolongado período de silencio el Señor del Fuego finalmente decidió compartir su opinión en relación al tema de conversación. —Lo siento, pero no creo que sea conveniente que vaya con ustedes—. Sentenció con un ademán de seriedad que generó un gesto de desilusión en el rostro del Avatar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Zuko?!—. Gruñó Sokka casi al instante de haberlo escuchado, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Era más que obvio que el chico de la Tribu del Agua se encontraba profundamente anonadado ante la negativa de su amigo, más aún tras ver la manera tan tranquila y serena con la cual se estaba comportando.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir?—. Le secundó Toph al cabo de unos minutos de silencio quien no terminaba de entender el por qué de la negativa del maestro fuego.

Aang y Katara por su parte observaron la situación desde un punto de vista neutral, mientras Aang consideraba que la mejor opción era darle tiempo a su amigo de poder explicar sus razones, Katara podía comprender de cierta manera la situación del chico, siendo él posiblemente el más ocupado de los cinco.

—No puedo simplemente irme a un lugar que no conozco y dejar como si nada a toda una nación—. Se explicó en un tono que expresaba cansancio y molestia por la manera tan drástica en la que sus amigos le estaban exigiendo respuestas. — ¿Ustedes creen que la Nación del Fuego se va a manejar sola? Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vaya, más aún si el Avatar va a ausentarse por un tiempo indefinido—. Sentenció segundos antes de que el castaño o la maestra tierra tomaran oportunidad alguna de decir algo en contra de su criterio.

—Tienes razón—. Dijo Aang en un murmullo apenas audible para el grupo, no se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en ese pequeño problema. Se encontraba tan preocupado por las palabras expresadas por su antecesor que apenas se había detenido únicamente para tomar en cuenta una que otra opinión corta de sus amigos. ¿Qué sería de las Cuatro Naciones en su ausencia? La paz había llegado, pero temía que por la falta de su liderazgo algo malo fuese a suceder dentro de las naciones, por otro lado, no podía simplemente ignorar el llamado de Wan a sabiendas del desequilibrio existente en el mundo espiritual, su deber como Avatar exigía atender al llamado de los espíritus y dirigirse a ese desconocido territorio.

— ¿De verdad piensas irte, Aang?—. Volvió a hablar Zuko con un semblante interrogatorio, preguntando con su mirada si el maestro aire tenía en cuenta las posibles consecuencias y problemas que su ausencia podría traer al estado político de los territorios de las naciones.

—Por supuesto que sí, sé que es un gran riesgo dejar todo teniendo responsabilidades con las diferentes poblaciones del mundo. Pero, si ignoro el consejo de Wan y me quedo, entonces eso quiere decir que no estoy cumpliendo con mi labor de Avatar correctamente—. Contestó tras breves minutos de silencio que se tomó para formular su punto de vista de la mejor manera que le era posible.

Zuko no dijo nada más posterior a eso, sólo asintió en silencio ante la perspectiva de Aang. Sokka al notar cómo el silencio se hacía presente nuevamente tomó la decisión de cortar con ese incómodo ambiente. — ¿Y cuándo exactamente nos iremos a ese lugar? Estoy ansioso por patear un par de traseros espirituales tan pronto como lleguemos—. Dijo este con un semblante de entusiasmo que provocó que en el rostro de sus amigos se dibujara una sonrisa de optimismo, el tiempo realmente había madurado al chico de la Tribu Agua.

—Dudo mucho que encontremos espíritus en ese lugar, Sokka—. Contestó Aang con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vamos a encontrar ahí entonces?—. Preguntó Toph sumamente confundida ante la respuesta de su amigo. Se sentía bastante desorientada frente a la falta de información que Aang estaba filtrando.

—Para serte sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea. Wan no me dio muchos detalles con relación a lo que podíamos ver o no en ese extraño lugar—. Sinceró Aang sonrojándose ligeramente debido a la vergüenza que se apoderó de él frente a su incapacidad de expresarse.

— ¿Entonces qué rayos estuviste hablando con él?—. Reclamó Toph, sus palabras destilaban un profundo enojo y desesperación que iban dedicados especialmente a Aang.

—Ya se los dije, me contó únicamente del desequilibrio que hay entre el mundo espiritual y el físico, no pudo decirme nada más—. Contestó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia frente al arranque de enojo por el que estaba pasando la maestra tierra.

—Sabes, Aang, a tus vidas pasadas no les haría ningún daño tratar de ser más específicos cuando te den una misión o quieran comunicarse contigo—. Murmuró en esta ocasión Sokka tratando de alivianar la tensión que se había hecho presente en el cuarto entre el Avatar y Beifong.

No hubo más que silencio a partir de lo último dicho por Sokka, era extraño que durante su primera reunión como grupo luego de varios meses de no verse los unos a los otros el ambiente se viera decorado con esa ausencia de comunicación. Si incluso ninguno mostraba señales de humor frente a los comentarios sarcásticos del chico de la Tribu del Agua eso quería decir que la seriedad de todo esto ejercía una profundidad tan acentuada que llegaba al punto en el que no había espacio para las risas.

Katara, quien había sido la que se mantuvo a mayor distancia de la discusión del grupo fue la que optó por aportar algo a ese velorio tan martirizante y decidió soltar una oración luego de tantos minutos en silencio. — ¿Y cuándo exactamente nos iremos, Aang?—. Preguntó con una fingida curiosidad y fascinación por la respuesta que a juzgar por la expresión facial de Sokka y su novio había sido lo suficientemente convincente para dejar de lado esa tensión.

—Hoy de ser posible—. Respondió tajantemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos con un semblante distraído a sabiendas que esa respuesta podría crear un nuevo conflicto en el grupo.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto?—. Dijo en esta ocasión Zuko quien no se esforzó en lo más mínimo por ocultar su consternación al respecto.

Aang dio un suspiro expresando su cansancio, contestar tantas preguntas rodeado de ese ambiente le dejaba las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran. —Creo que es mejor irnos cuanto antes, entre más tiempo pasemos aquí más nos vamos a retrasar y a estas alturas dudo que eso sea buena idea—. Contestó en un tono de voz no muy convincente para sus amigos, pero que sin embargo ninguno de ellos se atrevió a replicar por consideración al estrés y la frustración que cruzaban por la mente del monje.

* * *

><p>Tras las últimas palabras dichas por Aang todo el equipo se dispuso a hacer sus maletas y empacar lo necesario para el nuevo viaje que se presentaba frente a ellos. Teniendo en cuenta que el lugar al que se dirigían tenía un destino todavía desconocido para todos, incluyendo al Avatar, habían llegado a acordar que lo más conveniente era incluir dentro del itinerario objetos que fueran útiles para la supervivencia.<p>

Teniendo dentro de sus mochilas las bolsas de dormir de cada uno, el nuevo planeador diseñado para Aang, alimentos y provisiones que de acuerdo a pedido de Sokka y exigencias de Aang tenían planeado que durase como mínimo un par de días, varias botellas que estaba llenas de agua en consideración, como intento de prevenir casos de sed extrema como había sucedido en el desierto.

Dentro de las armas que se habían preparado no hubo precisamente mucho a tener en cuenta por la mayoría de miembros del grupo. Debido a que tres de los integrantes tenían un poder sobre los cuatro elementos era bastante obvio que no se molestaran en agregar muchos objetos punzantes. Entre los pocos que se sumaron al viaje estaban el inseparable boomerang de Sokka, la espada cuidadosamente elaborada del mismo castaño, una cantimplora con agua que pertenecía a Katara y dos artefactos de metal en los que Toph había estado trabajando para desarrollar y extender su capacidad dentro del metal control.

Una vez que la última mochila fue colocada y acomodada sobre el lomo de Appa, el grupo fue subiéndose de uno a uno procurando establecer un orden que no perturbara la manera en la que las pertenencias se habían agrupado. Siendo Sokka el último en subir por encima del lomo del bisonte volador, y poco después de que Aang diera un último vistazo general a su alrededor se subió al cuello de su mascota y miró a Zuko quien se encontraba de pie frente el animal.

—Lamento no poder llevarte de regreso a tu nación Zuko, pero el lugar que según me mencionó Wan queda más adelante del Templo Aire del Este—. Se disculpó apenado antes de dar el adiós a su compañero y amigo.

—No te preocupes Aang, en todo caso espero que regresen pronto y puedan ponerme al tanto de lo que sea que encuentren allá—. Dijo el chico con tranquilidad quien se dio la vuelta por un par de segundos y miró al cielo cuyo semblante indicaba que estaba esperando a que algo llegara.

Minutos después un ave de plumas de los colores de la Nación del Fuego iba descendiendo a una gran velocidad y se posaba con delicadeza encima del hombro de su amigo quien tras asegurarse de esto le enroscó un pequeño pedazo de papel en su pata izquierda y con una seña de su mano le indicó que se fuera a donde estaba el resto de sus amigos.

— ¿Zuko?... ¿Para qué quieres que lleve a ese halcón mensajero con nosotros?—. Murmuró el maestro aire confundido.

—Quién sabe cuánto vayan a tardar ahí, ni cuándo volverán así que si en un mes siguen ahí me gustaría que usen a ese halcón para enviarme una nota con detalles e información de ese lugar—. Le explicó con ese semblante tranquilo e imperturbable tan típico de él. Aang tras notar eso hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando su respeto y agradecimiento a su amigo por tal consideración.

—Nos volveremos a ver—. Dijo Aang con una sonrisa de entusiasmo para segundos más tarde posar su vista al frente y tomar las cuerdas del bisonte con seguridad y firmeza. — ¡Appa, Jip Jip!—. Exclamó causando que el animal se extendiera por los aires y comenzara a ascender a una gran velocidad y casi al instante el paisaje de la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se disminuyera con cada segundo que iban subiendo por los cielos.

El halcón no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar un lugar en el lomo del bisonte y se ubicó en el hombro de Sokka quien lo recibió con una sonrisa que expresaba su alegría y entusiasmo por tener una vez más contacto con ese animal. — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Bienvenido al equipo, halcón!—. Exclamó cerrando su puño derecho con una mirada llena de determinación que provocó risas en Katara y Toph las cuales el moreno se limitó a ignorar.

—Muy bien, halcón, Momo, ya que ustedes dos junto con Appa estarán viajando con nosotros les quiero pedir que hagan un esfuerzo por llevarse bien y no traten de matarse. ¿De acuerdo?—. Dijo con tono autoritario mirando al lémur con desconfianza, tras cortos segundos de un intercambio de miradas entre el ave y la mascota de Aang Momo saltó sobre la cabeza de Sokka y comenzó a perseguir al halcón quien también luchó en contra del lémur. — ¡No! ¡Suficiente! ¡Alto! ¡Halcón malo!—. Gritó Sokka moviendo sus brazos con brusquedad tratando de quitarse a ambos animales de encima.

Se podían escuchar las risas de Katara y Toph frente a las exclamaciones del moreno quien todavía luchaba contra las dos criaturas que no parecían querer detenerse en aquella batalla que habían iniciado. Aang por su parte echó un último vistazo hacia atrás, observando los últimos restos del Reino Tierra, ese paisaje al que tanto se había acostumbrado y que se había convertido en su hogar por fin estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Una vez que ese pedazo de tierra se hubo perdido Aang volvió a ver hacia el frente, miraba hacia lo desconocido con serenidad, sintiéndose mentalmente preparado para los nuevos desafíos que estaban por cruzarse en su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Así es, hasta aquí llega por hoy el segundo capítulo. Personalmente no me encantó tanto como el primero, lo sentí muy de relleno, pero era necesario subirlo antes de poder llevar al grupo a hacer el crossover. El asunto de Zuko, pues lo dejé de lado como algo temporal, es posible que vuelva, por eso metí al halcón, pero de momento el fic está enfocado en una dirección diferente.<strong>

**Jasuki-chan: Sí, yo también espero exactamente lo mismo de mí xD. Pero al ritmo que voy creo que podré terminarlo, no puedo responderte lo de si emparejaré a Naruto con Sakura o Hinata porque eso aún no lo había definido, creo que ninguna pareja está definida así que estoy abierta a sugerencias. Y con lo del humor, sí, estoy en eso, puede que los primeros capítulos se lean algo pobres pero es porque son introductorios, a partir del tercer capítulo es que todo cambiará :)**

**vanecool: Tú eres de las que más me motiva a seguir Reflection, porque has estado aquí desde el primer intento de fic y realmente el hecho de que sigas leyendo esto luego de tanto tiempo me parece que es un gran honor y un gusto para mí. Aún no estoy segura de en qué momento del mundo de Naruto ubicaré al Equipo Avatar, así que en eso también si alguien quiere dar sugerencias con gusto las tomaré en cuenta :)**

**marta: En efecto, Sasuke y Katara son la pareja canon de mi fic :). Respecto a la trama, creo que este capítulo no da mucha información, pero como dije antes, a partir del siguiente capítulo puedes tener por seguro que tendrás más información.**

**El próximo capítulo se subirá posiblemente el 1 de octubre. No me gusta mucho actualizar tan rápido, pero debido a que una amiga a quien también estimo mucho cumple años ese día he decidido adelantar la fecha en honor a ella :)**

**¡Ahora sí! ¡Los leo pronto! :D**


	3. Peligro

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D... Sí, así es, así como lo dije la semana pasada, paso a publicar el tercer capítulo en honor a mi amiga Flora (quien no sólo hizo la foto de portada del fic sino que también cumple años).**

**Espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Aclaro nuevamente que ni Avatar ni Naruto me pertenecen... ¡Ahora sí! ¡A lo que vine!**

* * *

><p>Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, desde el instante en que Appa se elevó por los cielos en dirección al este de acuerdo a las órdenes impuestas por su dueño se pasaron largas y extensas horas volando junto con las nubes a su alrededor. No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tocaron tierra firme, tampoco estaban del todo seguros de qué tan cerca o qué tan lejos podían llegar a estar de su destino final, la carencia de un mapa y la falta de información de parte del Avatar sólo contribuía a que su ignorancia e impaciencia se vieran más pronunciados que antes.<p>

Según Sokka, habían pasado cerca de cuatro días desde la última vez que pudieron sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, toda esta nueva experiencia le resultaba tan bizarra que no pudo evitar sentirse como un verdadero tonto al tener que pasar tan prolongado tiempo por los aires sin ninguna otra señal. —Oye, Aang—. Dijo al fin tras un extenso período de silencio captando no sólo la atención del monje, sino también del resto de sus amigos que yacían sentadas con un semblante de notorio aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sokka?—. Contestó intrigado mientras se volteaba un par de centímetros para enfocar su atención en el castaño.

— ¿Estás seguro que sabes por dónde vamos? No quisiera quejarme, pero tengo la impresión de que estás igual o más desorientado que cualquiera de nosotros—. Murmuró viéndose incapaz de poder ocultar ese tono de molestia y pereza en su voz mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos.

Aang frunció el ceño ofendido ante la insinuación del chico, odiaba admitirlo pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. De acuerdo a las palabras de Avatar Wan, se suponía que llegaría un punto en el que el espíritu de Raava se comunicaría con él y lo guiaría directamente por el camino correcto, pero tras largas y extensas horas volando en compañía de las nubes, horas que incluso pasaron a ser días y que su amado bisonte volador se vio forzado a soportar a duras penas, seguía sin recibir señal alguna del espíritu.

Cuando se hizo la idea de comunicarse con ella nunca llegó a imaginarse que tardaría tanto en aparecer, no podía estar tan lejos de ese sitio desconocido. Appa en todo este tiempo se había dispuesto a volar a la mayor velocidad que le era posible, le resultaba casi ilógico que la razón por la que tardaran tanto fuese por una inconsistencia del animal.

Suspiró derrotado y volteó a ver hacia el frente pensando en una oración que pudiese calmar las ansias de su amigo, necesitaba eliminar todo rastro de duda en él si quería que ese ambiente sereno y tranquilo se mantuviese intacto. —Claro que sí, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lleguemos. Ya lo verán—. Murmuró soltando una risa nerviosa a los pocos segundos mientras se rascaba su cabeza con incomodidad.

—Sabes Aang, si vas a mentirle a personas que llevamos cerca de dos años y medio de conocerte, deberías esforzarte un poco más—. Contestó Toph con semblante de indiferencia a lo que Aang tembló ligeramente.

— ¿Mentir?... ¿Yo?... ¿Yo de verdad? … ¿Mentirles?—. Tartamudeó con una forzada risa que amenazaba con quebrar su voz. — ¡No les estoy mintiendo! ¿Qué les cuesta tenerme un poco de fe en lo que les digo?—. Exclamó arrastrando sus palabras mientras volteaba a verlos una vez más con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro que sólo sirvió para restar credibilidad en sus palabras.

Toph se encogió de hombros restando importancia a su leve ataque de pánico, Aang al darse cuenta de que ese pequeño interrogatorio había llegado a su fin dio un suspiro de alivio y puso su atención en el horizonte mientras pedía entre sus pensamientos que Raava diese alguna señal de vida.

Katara por otra parte se mantuvo en silencio durante esa pequeña conversación, desde que dejaron Ba Sing Se había sido la única de los cuatro que aún se mantenía en silencio. Era bastante extraño que en este ambiente en donde el silencio y la tensión podían sentirse cercanos a ellos la castaña no hiciera un esfuerzo alguno por alivianar ese ambiente, más aún cuando del grupo era ella quien acostumbraba a contagiar a los demás con su positivismo y entusiasmo.

Muy a pesar de este hecho todo parecía indicar que nadie se había percatado de su silencio, mientras ella se la pasó todo este largo tiempo con cara de pocos amigos, los demás estaban encerrados dentro de su propia burbuja personal. Por momentos se sentía realmente frustrada ante la indiferencia de sus compañeros, mientras ella lidiaba con ese amargo sabor de insatisfacción en su mente nadie se detuvo a pensar en su estado emocional.

Miró a Aang rogando porque se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía, había tanto de qué hablar con él, estaba forzada a guardarse para sí misma una gran variedad de emociones, comprendía perfectamente que el joven Avatar tenía una responsabilidad para con el resto del mundo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como un segundo plano. Su relación se había visto fuertemente descuidada, era esa ausencia de tiempo a solas, la falta de temas de conversación y por sobretodo las crecientes responsabilidades que esa llama que durante la guerra brillaba con tanta intensidad parecía estar apagándose.

Bufó al notar su estado imperturbable, no podía comprenderlo, no tenía la más mínima idea de en qué momento fue que la maestro agua llegó a distanciarse de tal manera del Avatar. Años atrás, durante la guerra en su viaje a la Tribu Agua del Norte, llegó a conocer a una mujer adivina que le aseguraba que en su futuro se casaría con un poderoso maestro, tal información le hizo suponer luego de varios meses más tarde que ese hombre era Aang. Pero, a juzgar por cómo lucían las cosas actualmente, dudaba bastante que su vida a lado del monje fuese a durar mucho tiempo.

—Katara—. Pudo escuchar a la voz de su hermana llamándola en un susurro, se sobresaltó ligeramente frente a la manera tan drástica en la que despertó de su pequeño debate mental y volteó a verlo un tanto extrañada.

— ¿Qué sucede?—. Dijo tras varios minutos de silencio, miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que tanto Toph como Aang parecían estar durmiendo plácidamente.

—Yo debería preguntarte eso, estás más extraña de lo normal. No has dicho absolutamente nada durante este viaje, es como si no estuvieras aquí—. Replicó con severidad procurando mantener un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a los otros dos.

Katara no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzada por la preocupación que sintió en las palabras de su hermano, no llegó a imaginar que él pudiera llegar a confrontarla de esa manera tan abrupta. No llegó a imaginarse en lo absoluto que se había mostrado así con tanta facilidad, en su mente estaba casi segura que si el resto de sus amigos ignoraban su estado de ánimo se debía a que ella se las había arreglado para ocultarlo.

—Vamos, Katara. Soy tu hermano, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?—. Insistió manteniendo su mirada sobre su rostro al notar ese incómodo silencio en el que su hermana se había introducido, sus palabras destilaban el mismo tono de preocupación que el que usó anteriormente.

La maestra agua por su parte seguía debatiéndose por qué decirle, no se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto con la dirección que esta conversación estaba siguiendo. Hablar de su relación amorosa con Sokka sólo empeoraría más las cosas, no llegaría a ninguna parte, su estado de paranoia se elevaría a la máxima potencia y ciertamente no necesitaba escuchar un sermón así en aquellos momentos.

—Sólo estoy preocupada—. Murmuró con voz queda, al escucharse a sí misma se quiso abofetear por hablar más de la cuenta. —Lo digo por este lugar extraño al que estamos yendo. Quién sabe qué podemos encontrar ahí y eso me tiene con los nervios de punta—. Añadió segundos antes de que Sokka pudiese salir con un interrogatorio en relación a su primera respuesta. En cierta forma, no estaba mintiendo del todo, realmente una parte de ella sentía preocupación y ansiedad por las tierras desconocidas a las que se estaban dirigiendo.

Sokka se quedó mirándole en silencio con seriedad, como si estuviese analizándola con sus ojos esperando encontrar alguna señal de duda en ella. Tras ver que su semblante se mantuvo tranquilo e impasible terminó por creerse la pequeña mentira que le había soltado la chica. —Sí, creo que tienes razón. Estoy casi seguro que encontraremos engendros de seis patas con cara de pingüino y cuerpo de bisonte… O tal vez nos encontraremos con animales que hablen y rocas que puedan caminar—. Susurró con una expresión alarmada en su rostro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir, Sokka?—. Preguntó Katara a continuación arqueando una ceja perturbada por los inventos, incoherencias y exageraciones que el moreno estaba soltando con tanta facilidad.

—No estoy seguro, creo que veinte horas—. Murmuró rascando el puente de su nariz pensativo. — ¡No me veas así! No es fácil dormir teniendo a Momo moviéndose de un lado a otro cada cinco minutos—. Exclamó casi al instante al darse cuenta de la anonadada expresión de su hermana menor quien se mostraba molesta por la falta de sueño de él.

La maestra agua volteó a ver al pequeño lémur quien dormía plácidamente en una esquina de la montura, segundos después regresó su mirada a su mirada con una ceja arqueada pidiéndole una explicación más sólida y consistente al respecto.

—Está bien, está bien, me iré a dormir, pero creo que a ti tampoco te vendría mal irte a dormir, quién sabe cuándo exactamente llegaremos, además, la última vez que no dormimos por poco nos matan—. Murmuró ligeramente ofendido ante la falta de credibilidad que su hermana menor le estaba prestando a sus palabras.

La castaña rodó los ojos en señal de sarcasmo e ironía ante sus palabras y tras darse cuenta que estaba hablando en serio dio un suspiro de resignación. Tenía miedo de que al caer dormida sus dudas internas se materializaran en el interior de sus sueños y le harían lidiar con terribles pesadillas.

Suspiró derrotada y poco a poco se fue acomodando en busca de una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para finalmente ser capaz de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida junto a sus demás compañeros.

* * *

><p>Había una inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor, la tierra que bajo sus pies se encontraba desierta, los árboles, las plantas, toda la naturaleza parecía estar muerta. No había ningún rastro de vida en toda la extensión de ese pedazo de tierra en el que se encontraba parado, todo el espacio a su alrededor estaba sumido bajo una absoluta oscuridad, con cada paso que avanzaba hacia adelante un nuevo paisaje se mostraba frente a sus ojos y cada una de las imágenes era más desolada que la anterior.<p>

Se sentía atrapado en un inmenso abismo de desolación y oscuridad, con cada paso que daba hacia adelante un sentimiento de incertidumbre y angustia llenaba sus pensamientos y lo conducía a un estado de paranoia abrumadora frente a las crueles imágenes que pasaban por sus ojos. No podía ver nada más que tristeza y muerte en ese lugar, las plantas estaban marchitas, había miles de árboles que lejos de tener hojas en sus ramas tenían la forma de brazos sin vida, los terrenos en donde debía de haber arroyos de agua estaban secos, casi como si estuviese dentro de un desierto.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—. Dijo en un suave susurro paralizado por la angustia que se había apoderado de él, quiso convencerse a sí mismo que todo era producto de un sueño, que simplemente había tenido horas de insomnio acumuladas que lo condujeron a crear este mundo de fantasía, pero todo era tan real.

Una mezcla de sentimientos bizarros cruzó por su mente, recordó una vez más las extrañas pesadillas que lo habían perseguido en donde él, junto a sus amigos, se enfrentaban a un hombre y a los pocos segundos enormes serpientes salían de sus manos y atacaban a cada uno de sus seres queridos. La crudeza del ambiente en donde se encontraba era bastante similar al de sus sueños pasados, la única diferencia vigente es que no había nadie más que él, estaba solo.

"— _¿Es este el mundo de los espíritus?_—". Pensó para sus adentros mientras se esforzaba por asimilar sus alrededores, fue la única opción factible que podía justificar el por qué se encontraba en ese lugar tan excéntrico. Pero, era algo poco coherente desde su punto de vista, de haber entrado al mundo espiritual su cuerpo tendría que haberse quedado inmóvil en el mundo físico. Al mismo tiempo, su espíritu emanaría un aura de color azul la cual tampoco se podía apreciar.

Se sentó en el suelo, si no era un sueño, ni tampoco un viaje al mundo de los espíritus como un llamado de alguna criatura perteneciente a dicho sitio, no entendía el lugar de ubicación en el que estaba. Apoyó su cabeza con sus manos mientras su mente trabajaba para encontrar una solución que le permitiera encontrar la salida a ese lugar, recorrió lo poco que podía ver con la mirada como si estuviese esperando encontrar la presencia de alguien más, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

"— _¿Acaso todo en este lugar está muerto?_—". Se preguntó frustrado frente a ese espectral silencio que reinaba, entre más tiempo pasaba dentro de ese lugar, más abrumado se sentía.

Al cabo de varios minutos en el suelo, cansado de no obtener respuesta alguna del exterior, se puso de pie y optó por comenzar a adentrarse en ese extraño mundo que a primeras impresiones tenía la apariencia de ser una especie de bosque muerto. Era extraño decirlo, pero cada vez que se adentraba, con cada segundo que pasaba en medio de los árboles, caminando por ese sendero de tierra seca, la poca luz que antes le dejaba echar un vistazo a sus alrededores comenzaba a debilitarse hasta el punto de no poder ver nada más que extrañas figuras de ramas que parecían ser brazos rígidos.

"—_Este lugar se siente desolado, casi como si sus anteriores habitantes llevaran siglos desaparecidos_—". Pensó perturbado por la angustia y soledad que le rodeaba, en cierta forma sintió como si fuese partícipe de un flashback en el que invadía los territorios del espíritu Koh, el ladrón de rostros. Si mal no recordaba, su cueva estaba consumida por la oscuridad, sin embargo, a diferencia del bosque en donde estaba, la cueva emanaba un fuerte aire de vida que no podía sentir en el bosque.

—Avatar—. Dijo una voz con un frío susurro que durante un par de segundos le puso la piel de gallina al monje calvo, el sonido de aquella voz se podía sentir muy cercana a él, incluso llegó a creer que aquel ser que lo estaba llamando se encontraba justo a espaldas de él. Sin embargo, en el instante en que se volteó hacia atrás sus sospechas se vieron descartadas al no encontrar nada más que las mismas ramas de los árboles.

Comenzó a apresurar el ritmo de sus pasos queriendo alcanzar la localización de la voz que lo estaba llamando, estaba cada vez más confundido. Primero se vio rodeado por una perturbadora oscuridad que lo condujo a pensar que estaba formando parte de una de sus típicas pesadillas, luego observó la extravagante forma que el paisaje adoptaba y su segundo pensamiento lo condujo a la opción de que inconscientemente había realizado un viaje al mundo de los espíritus. Más adelante, tras introducirse dentro de ese misterioso bosque no fue capaz de encontrar una posibilidad que pudiera responder a todas las preguntas que atacaban su mente en esos momentos.

Intentó correr, pero su cuerpo se veía atrapado por las ramas de los árboles, era casi como si estos tuvieran vida propia y trataran de impedir que el maestro aire pudiera alcanzar al ser que lo había llamado minutos atrás. Cansado de lidiar con tantos obstáculos de gran rigidez hizo un simple movimiento de manos queriendo crear una ráfaga de aire lo suficientemente afilada para cortar esas molestas ramas. Fue un simple intento, quería quitarse de encima esas ramas de árboles que hacían el sendero tan estrecho, pero justo cuando estaba por intentarlo, en el momento en que su mano se movió hacia el frente se dio cuenta que sus poderes se habían ido.

Su mente comenzó a verse invadida por una avalancha de interrogantes que generaron en el maestro aire un profundo sentimiento de nerviosismo y angustia. A estas alturas nada tenía sentido, no tenía la más mínima idea de en qué clase de mundo había entrado, las sospechas de que estaba dentro de una pesadilla se vieron desechadas al instante de comprobar no sólo que tenía un control sobre sus acciones, sino también luego de comprobar que carecía de sus poderes sobre los elementos.

Tras extensos minutos de haber estado intentando liberarse de las ramas que se habían enredado a lo largo de su cuerpo pudo sentir cómo la presión que éstas ejercían sobre su cuerpo se desprendían lentamente dándole la oportunidad de moverse a voluntad propia nuevamente. Desvió su mirada en dirección a su cuerpo al notarlo y poco después volteó a ver atrás, los árboles que anteriormente se encontraban rodeándolo ahora estaban posicionados a varios metros alejados del monje, casi como si todo lo vivido fuese parte de una simple ilusión.

Todo su rostro se tensó casi al instante, era como si lo acontecido minutos atrás no hubiese sucedido realmente, pero su cuerpo aún podía sentir ese incómodo escalofrío por el contacto con las rígidas ramas de aquellos árboles. "—_Esto tiene que ser más que una pesadilla_—". Dijo para sí mismo tratando de mantener la calma, esto era por mucho una de las experiencias más tétricas en las que jamás se había visto involucrado.

Frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar ese pensamiento de sí, enfocó su atención una vez más con dirección al frente y justo al momento en que lo hizo, su cuerpo fue víctima de un escalofrío. No podía creer la rapidez con la que estaba cambiando de escenario, aquel bosque carente de vida alguna había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar un sendero de pasto seco se extendía bajo sus pies como si este estrecho camino lo tratara de conducir a un nuevo destino.

Víctima de la curiosidad y sin suficientes opciones como respaldo, el joven Avatar se vio forzado a seguir ese camino, estaba buscando con la mirada el lugar al que aquel pequeño sendero lo estaba conduciendo. Sin embargo, no había nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor, era muy extraño, lo único visible para él estaba en ese suelo que con cada paso con el que se aventuraba podía sentir un frío intenso cubrir todo su cuerpo.

"— _¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_—". Pensó nuevamente interrogante, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro buscando obtener un buen ángulo de la situación, estaba esperando que con cada paso con el que avanzaba aquella oscuridad desapareciera. Sin embargo, tal hecho no ocurrió, más bien, podía jurar que ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos caminando por el mismo sendero y aún no lograba conseguir respuestas, ni mucho menos pistas que pudieran revelar el sitio a donde estaba dirigiéndose.

Cada paso que daba era como si estuviese caminando en círculos, o más bien como si todo el trayecto realizado fuese en vano. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba moviendo, pero por momentos tenía la extraña sensación que ese sendero se movía por su propia cuenta en contra suya, como si con cada paso que él daba hacia adelante este se ocupara de llevarlo de vuelta a su lugar.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, estaba perdido, en un lugar del que no tenía la más mínima idea de su ubicación ni mucho menos sabía en dónde acabaría todo esto. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, había entrenado con los monjes para mantener la calma en los momentos cruciales, lo que le tenía nervioso era el hecho de que se había percatado de la ausencia de sus amigos. Temía porque ellos, así como él, se hubiesen visto envueltos en la desgracia de caer ahí dentro, luego de haber estado explorando los escasos territorios un sentimiento de desconfianza se había sembrado en su mente.

Dudaba de que ese lugar fuese seguro, no era sólo su encuentro con esos extraños árboles, ni tampoco la manera drástica en que los escenarios cambiaban de uno a otro, era también el hecho de que sentía cómo alguien lo estaba observando, aún tenía en su mente el recuerdo de esa extraña voz que lo llamó cuando caminaba por aquel bosque. Si esa extraña criatura, persona, lo que sea que fuera era peligrosa iba a estar en serios problemas, no tenía poderes con los qué defenderse y sin sus poderes era más que evidente que terminaría por ser una presa fácil.

—Avatar—. Esa tétrica voz lo había vuelto a llamar, insistente en que eso era señal de malas noticias el joven monje no pudo evitar ser víctima de un escalofrío alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el sonido de la voz a una cercanía bastante próxima a él, nuevamente se volteó detrás de él con la certeza de que ese extraño ser estaba a sus espaldas, pero justo cuando volteó la mirada volvió a encontrarse con esa deprimente oscuridad.

Comenzaba a enfadarse, era como si aquella extraña criatura estuviese jugando con él, no pudo evitar sentir que era parte del juego de las escondidas, sólo que a diferencia de la inocencia infantil con la que solía jugarla de niño, ahora se sentía como si fuese un pequeño león alce dientes de sable siendo perseguido por un depredador más grande.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—. Exigió saber en una exclamación cuyas palabras, a pesar de mostrar una fuerte determinación no fueron capaces de ocultar su temor y angustia frente al sentimiento de impotencia que le provocaba el encontrarse indefenso. — ¡Si me estás buscando entonces muéstrate!—. Exclamó una vez más con un tono autoritario que tras haberse expresado no consiguió nada más que un incómodo silencio.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se sentía desconcertado por todo ese misterio que le rodeaba, incómodo ante la idea de estar perdido y atrapado en ese misterioso abismo de oscuridad cuyo sendero no parecía ir a ninguna parte. Quería salir de ese lugar de una buena vez, necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos, estaba preocupado por el paradero y el estado de cada uno de ellos.

Tras largos minutos de pensar en una opción para liberarse de esa misteriosa oscuridad, sus pensamientos e ideas se vieron reducidos a intentar comunicarse con el espíritu de Raava. Su contacto con los cuatro elementos parecía inexistente, pero si cabía la posibilidad de salvarse mediante ella, debía tomar ese riesgo.

Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo de aquel estrecho camino, adoptó su pose de meditación y una vez que se hubo tomado el tiempo necesario para adquirir la concentración suficiente hizo el intento de llamar al espíritu de la paz y la luz. —Raava, necesito de tu ayuda—. Dijo con suavidad, esperando a que tras haberla llamado tuviera como respuesta alguna señal de ella.

Desgraciadamente para el Avatar, la nombrada no dio señales de vida, aquel silencio que lo rodeaba estaba intacto. Aang arqueó una ceja incapaz de comprender qué había salido mal. Simplemente no tenía ningún sentido, Raava era una entidad que siempre había sido caracterizada por su capacidad de ayudar a cada Avatar cuando éstos pidieran de su ayuda.

Aang podía comprender que sus poderes se vieran neutralizados al entrar en ese mundo, la pequeña posibilidad de que hubiese realizado un viaje espiritual seguía siendo una opción factible en la mente del maestro aire, hasta ahora. Tras darse cuenta que su conexión con el espíritu de Raava estaba ausente le hizo descartar esa sospecha de su mente. Pero ahora sólo quedaba una pregunta por responder; ¿dónde demonios se encontraba?

Casi sin darse cuenta, esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba lo abandonó y en su lugar un nuevo escenario se había puesto frente a sus ojos. No fue sino hasta varios minutos más adelante, cuando se resignó a aceptar que estaba por su propia cuenta atrapado en esa pesadilla, que notó el nuevo ambiente que le rodeaba. Diferente de la desolación de ese bosque y de la deprimente oscuridad que lo cegaba en ese estrecho sendero, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo abandonado cuyas casas y edificios estaban destruidos.

Era una sensación extraña, pasar de un lugar a otro a tal velocidad, casi como si se trata de una ilusión, pero por el contacto directo que había tenido antes dentro del bosque estaba casi seguro que toda esta experiencia que estaba viviendo era algo más que una simple visión.

Resultaba curioso decirlo, pero dentro de los diversos espacios por los que Aang había pasado, todos y cada uno de ellos compartían esa desolación y tristeza abrumadora. Ese aire sin vida traía consigo un aura deprimente y angustiante, casi como si la pureza inocencia del libre espíritu se viese nublada por una oscura pared, sumiendo todo lo demás en la nada.

"—_Este sitio se vuelve cada vez más y más perturbador_—". Dijo para sus adentros mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuviera inspeccionado el nuevo lugar en el cual se había introducido. A juzgar por su experiencia pasada con el bosque, sumándole también la desconexión con sus vidas pasadas, su control sobre los elementos y para empeorarlo todo su contacto directo con el espíritu de Raava, debía de tener absoluto cuidado sobre sus acciones.

Se levantó del suelo y con la determinación de poder resolver este problema por sí mismo comenzó a aventurarse en los interiores de aquel pequeño pueblo. Había una pequeña entrada la cual se encontraba decorada por dos gruesos palos de madera que yacían rotos, la huella del tiempo parecía haber desgastado y destrozado la solidez de estos, la pintura que ante los ojos del Avatar debió haber gozado de una inigualable belleza y originalidad parecía haberse desvanecido por completo.

Sin prestar mucho interés al marco de entrada prosiguió en investigar un poco más de esa misteriosa aldea fantasma. Las pequeñas edificaciones estaban devastadas, se acercó un par de centímetros mirando con curiosidad los escombros de estas, queriendo averiguar la fuente de su destrucción teniendo la certeza que podía pertenecer a las cenizas de algún ataque pasado de la armada de fuego durante sus tiempos de guerra e invasión bajo las órdenes de Ozai. No obstante su teoría fue rápidamente desechada luego de darse cuenta que la manera en que la madera se encontraba dañada carecía de restos de fuego, tampoco podía sospechar de algún elemento como el agua o la tierra debido a que las marcas tenían símbolos diferentes.

Paso a paso fue capaz de comprobar que esa misteriosa aldea yacía bajo la nube del abandono y la guerra, si bien en algún momento pudo haber gozado de una vida consistentemente alegre, ahora no era más que puro escombro. Los pequeños edificios, o más bien restos de ellos, se amontonaban entre sí, pero lejos de los restos de una sociedad corrompida por una posible batalla, también se dio cuenta que en sus sobras todo comenzaba a tornar una pinta bastante macabra.

Fue a partir de la tercera manzana que vio cómo en sus adentros yacían cuerpos muertos, algunos mutilados tras pelear intensamente entre sí, otros se encontraban podridos debido a las huellas del tiempo, la peste que invadió sus fosas nasales fue tan grotesca que el Avatar se vio forzado a cubrirse la nariz durante varios minutos.

Nunca había visto algo así, tantos cuerpos sin vida recostados sobre ese polvoriento manto de tierra cubiertos por gruesos trozos de madera, gente que ante sus ojos podían ser inocentes cuyo derecho a vivir con plenitud les fue arrebatado por la brusquedad de la violencia. Para alguien que se crió con la fuerte influencia de monjes que creían que toda vida, independientemente de que esta perteneciera a la de un insignificante insecto o no, era sagrada resultaba ser un enorme shock y fuerte golpe a su conciencia moral.

Incapaz de continuar cerró sus ojos por un par de minutos y una vez que sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que los cuerpos que yacían a sus pies habían desaparecido por completo. Esta larga serie de ilusiones amenazaba por volverlo loco, imágenes con un fuerte sentido de la realidad que iban y venían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el significado grotesco y deprimente detrás de ellas, eran demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar.

"— _¿Cuándo acabará esta pesadilla?—"_. Pensó impotente frente a la magnitud de la situación, no veía la hora de que este extenso caminar llegara a su fin y él pudiera sacarse de encima ese insoportable peso de ser observado.

Prosiguió en su travesía, siendo esta la única opción que tenía para continuar, se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Luego de presenciar un bosque encantando, un estrecho sendero sumido en la oscuridad y un pueblo desgastado por la guerra y la violencia cuya voluntad estaba reducida al silencio y la tristeza estaba seguro que en el porvenir no vería sino terribles imágenes.

Sin siquiera notarlo había llegado al corazón del pueblo fantasma, miró en su interior; había encontrado extrañas estatuas muy similares a las creadas por las de los Guerreros del Sol, pero a diferencia de las de aquella perdida civilización, estas no tenían ningún parecido con los seres humanos, eran extrañas criaturas cuyos cuerpos tenían cabezas sin rostro, sus brazos parecían estar inacabados pues no tenían manos, su extensión apenas llegaba a sus codos y sus piernas eran como dos estacas de madera que inspiraban rigidez e incomodidad a simple vista.

Tales figuras de piedra se extendían a lo largo del centro de la ciudad como si estuvieran rodeando un bulto cubierto por una extraña manta azul marino, Aang rápidamente cayó en la posibilidad de que tal minúscula montaña contenía los esqueletos de personas masacradas por un enemigo despiadado, tal y como había observado hacía poco.

Víctima de la curiosidad el monje siguió el camino atraído por el misterio que impregnaba esa rara manta, poco a poco sentimientos de incertidumbre invadieron su mente advirtiendo a su corazón que lo que encontraría al final del camino no era nada bueno. Aang restó importancia a sus preocupaciones y extendió su mano a esa cobija, justo antes de poder tocar aquel círculo que dibujaba el corazón de la aldea se había transformado en lo que parecía tener la apariencia de una cámara, una cámara que seguía los trazos de una extraña figura geométrica, sus líneas eran tan irregulares y sus lados parecían estar quebrados.

Su mano tocó el manto azul y reveló el contenido que esta cubría, sus ojos se abrieron por completo así como sus labios mostrando su sorpresa. Tal y como lo había previsto, se había cruzado con la muerte de seres humanos bajo tal cobija, pero esas personas las pudo reconocer al instante, sus amigos eran las verdaderas víctimas de tal atrocidad.

No podía terminar de creer la manera tan radical con la cual habían sido heridos, cubiertos por sangre y rodeados de profundas heridas que parecían no tener fin. Sokka, Katara, Top e incluso Zuko, todos estaban ahí. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos y el joven Avatar ni siquiera se molestó en contenerlas, el impacto recibido tras ese golpe emocional había destruido todas sus defensas y sus emociones no hicieron más que salir disparadas dentro de sí.

Fue un sentimiento horrible que le dejó sin habla, se sentía desarmado, le habían arrebatado lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, sus amigos. La cámara de extrañas figuras en la que yacía dentro se había visto cubierta por una inmensa oscuridad, mientras él seguía en el suelo llorando por lo vivido recientemente no se dio cuenta de cómo una figura se estaba creando frente a él.

Una criatura de numerosos tentáculos y una forma extraña yacía de pie observándolo, como si estuviera esperando a que Aang se diera cuenta de su presencia. —Duele, ¿no es verdad?—. Murmuró la criatura con voz queda tras ese largo silencio captando por completo la atención del Avatar quien levantó la vista para verlo con un semblante de confusión y temor.

—Tú… ¿Tú hiciste todo este infierno?—. Dijo con gran dificultad, la voz se le quebraba por momentos totalmente incapaz de recuperarse de ese fuerte golpe que su corazón había recibido.

—Ustedes los humanos son patéticos—. Reprochó la figura con frialdad, su voz era neutra y no denotaba emoción alguna. —Sí, todo esto forma parte de mi mundo, yo mismo he creado esta ilusión y mostré todas y cada una de las imágenes por las que pasaste—. Contestó con neutralidad e indiferencia, Aang no podía creer la manera en la que esa figura se expresaba, ni siquiera le importaba.

—Todo esto… El bosque, el sendero, la aldea… ¿Es real?—. Exigió saber con una expresión que denotaba a simple vista la ansiedad y el sufrimiento que tanto su traumatizada mente como su corazón destrozado estaban sufriendo dentro de sí.

—No—. Respondió secamente, su voz destilaba una arrogancia y prepotencia para con él, tal cual si la criatura estuviera lidiando con un ser inferior e incompetente. —Pero sí es una advertencia—.

— ¿Advertencia?—. Repitió el monje sin poder comprender a qué se refería.

—Así es, esto va no sólo para ti y tus amigos, también incluye a Raava. Más les vale a ustedes mantenerse fuera de mis asuntos o yo mismo me encargaré de materializar todo lo que viste e incluso hacerlo peor de lo que ya viste—. Le amenazó mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente hasta el punto de perderse con la oscuridad.

— ¡Vaatu!—. Exclamó entre asustado e incrédulo topándose de frente con la realidad, las nubes a su alrededor y el viento que golpeaba su rostro le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo vivido anteriormente sí era una ilusión.

Se volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver a sus amigos durmiendo plácidamente, desde Katara quien estaba abrazada a Momo, pasando por Toph que estaba acostada boca abajo y terminando con Sokka quien tenía a su lado al halcón mensajero cuidando de que su lémur no se acercara a él. Suspiró aliviado por confirmarse a sí mismo que sus seres queridos seguían con vida y dirigió su mirada al frente pensativo ante las palabras de Vaatu.

Ese debía ser el peligro del que estaba hablando Wan, el espíritu del caos y la oscuridad se había liberado de esa prisión de alguna manera y ahora su amenaza cernía sobre ese territorio desconocido, las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control y el miedo comenzó a extenderse dentro de sí mismo.

—Esto no es nada bueno—. Susurró para sí mismo con absoluto cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Doce horas habían pasado desde la tétrica experiencia vivida, sus amigos yacían despiertos esperando por la llegada al extraño lugar. Aang por su parte estaba sumido en un silencio que lo aisló de la conversación de sus compañeros, llevaba horas pensando en qué hacer al respecto, tenía miedo pero no por él, ya él estaba acostumbrado a esa concurrida vida de peligros y amenazas por encima de él y eso a estas alturas francamente no le importaba. Era el temor a que las personas más allegadas a él resultasen heridas, eso simplemente no podría ser capaz de perdonárselo a sí mismo.<p>

Eventualmente una nueva interrogante invadió su mente; ¿debía seguir con el plan dicho y organizado con sus amigos? ¿O debía resignarse a obedecer a las palabras dichas por el despiadado Vaatu, dar media vuelta y alejarse de sus planes para impedir que su familia se viera dañada por sus poderes?

Era demasiada presión por encima de él y lo peor de todo es que no podía compartir esa información con sus amigos ya que su fuerte deseo de mantenerse juntos les llevaría a tomar la decisión de seguirle en su jornada a esas tierras. Sería gastar saliva en convencer a personas que eran igual de testarudas y consideradas que él, necesitaba del consejo de alguien que se mantuviera neutro al tema.

Suspiró derrotado, sus opciones eran nulas si se tomaban en cuenta las amenazas recientemente enviadas, así también como vividas, por parte del espíritu del caos y la oscuridad. Seguir adelante con el plan original era un gran riesgo, no sólo eran los poderes de Vaatu lo que le tenían con los nervios de punto sino también el hecho de que seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de los habitantes de la tierra de ese tal Shinju.

Se sintió tentado a ordenar a Appa dar media vuelta y regresar por donde habían llegado, nadie lo notaría, podía inventarse una excusa a sus amigos y decirles que el desequilibrio que sintió en el mundo espiritual había sido capaz de resolverse antes de lo planeado. Incluso podía guardar silencio y negarse a responder a las preguntas de sus amigos, era la opción más segura para ellos y la que le ahorraría todas esas molestias. Sin embargo, si se marchaba ahora, el esfuerzo y sacrificio hecho por los demás terminaría siendo en vano, además de eso, le estaría dando la espalda al mundo una vez más tal y como sucedió cuando decidió abandonar a los nómades aire.

¿Qué clase de persona podría hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de Avatar se reusaría a actuar de acuerdo al bienestar de ambos mundos sólo por el temor de perder a sus seres queridos? ¿Con qué cara podría siquiera llegar a hacerle frente a Raava una vez que ésta le exigiera dar explicaciones al respecto? Por más que quisiera, no podía seguir las indicaciones de sus muchos miedos, no cuando sabía que habían tantas personas dependiendo de él, la misma Yangchen se lo había repetido en incontables ocasiones; el deber del Avatar está para con el resto del mundo.

Tras tener ese pensamiento persistente dentro de sí un semblante que destilaba seguridad lo llegó a envolver y le condujo a tomar con firmeza las cuerdas atadas a los cuernos de Appa y siguió directo. Si Vaatu quería iniciar una guerra bien se vería incluido en ella, pelearía tal y como lo hizo para ponerle un alto al deseo expansionista de la Nación del Fuego.

Esto era definitivo, se uniría junto a Raava y tal y como lo había conseguido en sus vidas pasadas lograría superar el desafío que se le presentaba. Recobraría el balance que se había desvanecido, si su primer antecesor, quien en ese entonces tuvo que valerse de sí mismo para aprender a controlar los elementos y establecer el balance entre ambos mundos, eso quería decir que Aang podía repetir la historia con los mismos resultados, todo estaba en su voluntad y sus capacidades.

Las nubes obstaculizaban su viaje, a estas alturas no lograba terminar de comprender cómo era posible que su bisonte se mantuviera tantos días volando por los aires sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de descansar. Lo único con lo que el bisonte podía conformarse era con alimentos de las provisiones que su lémur se encargaba de mandarle cada cinco horas para ayudarle a mantener sus energías recargadas. No obstante, sabía perfectamente que su bisonte no estaba en las condiciones para soportar más de dos días más por los cielos, sus fuerzas estaban excediendo los límites de lo que su mascota se encontraba acostumbrado y seguir a ese paso era pasarse de la raya.

"—_Por favor, Raava. Aparece, dudo que a este paso podamos durar mucho tiempo por los cielos_—". Dijo para sus adentros mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, estaba buscando en su interior por alguna señal del espíritu, la desesperación y su preocupación por el estado físico de Appa estaba ejerciendo un gran dominio dentro de sus inseguridades.

Como si de un milagro se tratara y para gran alivio del Avatar, la figura del espíritu de Raava salió de su interior tal y como sucedía con sus vidas pasadas y se colocó en frente de él. Aang dio un suspiro de alivio que no se molestó en siquiera esconder del espíritu. —Raava, llevamos días aquí volando por los cielos. Hicimos todo lo que Wan me dijo que hiciéramos, pero ya estoy desesperando, necesito saber cuándo es que por fin llegaremos a las tierras de Shinju—. Se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta que la entidad se encontraba mirándole de forma expectante. —Appa está alcanzando el límite y mis amigos comienzan a sentirse perdidos—.

—Avatar Aang, realmente lamento no haber podido comunicarme contigo antes. He estado intentado enviarte señales respecto a tu paradero e inclusive quise tratar de guiarte a tierra firme, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, Vaatu estuvo interfiriendo en la conexión—. Se excusó tras largos segundos de silencio.

Aang al escuchar el nombre de Vaatu no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con gran sorpresa, estaba más que confundido frente a tal revelación. ¿Realmente así de poderoso era ese espíritu? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado interponerse entre él y su contacto con Raava?

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo interferir?—. Exigió saber con ansiedad, no lo comprendía, se suponía que el sello en el que Wan le había atrapado debía de debilitar sus poderes. Muy a pesar de que él haya escapado de ese sello del que fue aprisionado miles y miles de años atrás estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que sus poderes no deberían de poder superar a los de Raava.

—Quisiera poder tener una respuesta para eso, pero, no la tengo Aang. Lo siento, no logro comprender cómo es que él, además de liberarse de su prisión, pudiera venir con tanta fuerza—. Contestó con un tono de neutro que no fue capaz de ocultar la preocupación y frustración que el espíritu sentía frente a tal hecho. —Pero si él logró venir aquí con tal fuerza y poder, está claro que tú y tus amigos deben de tener mucho cuidado, les conviene conseguir aliados y buscar ayuda para vencerlo porque dudo mucho que ustedes cuatro puedan hacerle frente a sus poderes—.

Vaya, eso definitivamente no era de mucha ayuda para Aang, estaba destruyendo ese pensamiento positivo y optimista que tanto trabajo le había costado forjar. Era fácil decir que buscaran aliados, no era ella quien iba a caminar por tierras completamente desconocidas sin tener la más mínima idea de cuáles eran sus poderes. ¿Qué clase de consuelo podía sacar de sus palabras? Nuevamente la idea de darse la vuelta y regresar a su monótono estilo de vida comenzaba a sonar más atractivo que el de cruzar los cielos y llegar a los territorios de Shinju.

—Más adelante encontrarás un sector montañoso. Aterriza en él, pueden buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y recuperar energías, a partir de ese momento me temo que estarán solos. No tengo más información de ese lugar ni de los seres que habitan ahí, por lo que te repito que debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagas ahí—. Volvió a hablar la blanca entidad y dichas sus últimas palabras su espíritu se fue desvaneciendo tal y como las nubes lo estaban haciendo.

Aang dio un suspiro resignado ante las tantas adversidades que estaban jugando en su contra, las cosas estaban siguiendo una dirección nefasta y nuevamente tenían que resignarse a la vida de acampar y dormir en tiendas de campaña. El sonido de tal sugerencia sonaba bastante nostálgico para el Avatar, porque lo estaba trayendo de vuelta a aquellas épocas en las que corría de las persecuciones de la armada de Fuego, pero la diferencia ahora es que el peligro era mayor al no tener idea alguna de la clase de enemigos con la que podrían toparse cuando tocaran tierra firme.

Sin mucho más que hacer jaló las cuerdas de los cuernos del bisonte indicándole que debía empezar a descender, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tras ese manto de intensas nubes que cubrían las patas de su mascota pudo ver cómo la tierra comenzaba a hacerse visible para sus ojos. ¿Cuántos días exactamente se habían pasado volando sobre ese extenso terreno? ¿Cómo exactamente era posible que no lo hubieran notado antes?

Mientras Appa iba bajando en dirección a las montañas que Raava le había informado debían de dirigirse, el monje aprovechó para despertar a sus amigos quienes aún seguían durmiendo plácidamente sobre el lomo del bisonte. — ¡Chicos, despierten!—. Exclamó en un grito que fue lo suficientemente audible para despertar a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Momo y al halcón.

— ¿Tienes que hablar tan alto, Aang?—. Se quejó Sokka en un gruñido mientras bostezaba casi al instante posterior de haber despertado, podía notar en el rostro del chico que no se encontraba para nada satisfecho con la manera en la que le habían despertado. De hecho, estaba casi seguro que él ni siquiera tenía intenciones de despertar por un par de horas más.

—Sólo quería avisarles que en un par de minutos llegaremos. Me comuniqué con Raava mientras dormían y me dijo que nos dirigiéramos a esas montañas rocosas que están allá—. Les explicó haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos y reproches que salían de los labios del castaño.

Había decidido suprimir su encuentro Vaatu y gran parte de la conversación sostenida entre él y el espíritu de la paz, por el bien de ellos consideraba que lo mejor era no poner tanto peso por encima de sus amigos, ya había sido suficiente con la simple idea de sacarlos de las comodidades de su vida y forzarlos a viajar con él.

— ¿Ahí? ¿Estás seguro, Aang?... No parece muy seguro—. Comentó Katara en esta ocasión sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, era extraño pero en todo este tiempo que llevaban volando encima del lomo del bisonte e incluso durante la última reunión de sus amigos, la maestra agua se había mantenido muy distante de él, casi como si le estuviera aplicando la ley del hielo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero es lo único que pude obtener de información, de momento tendremos que conformarnos con acampar hasta poder llegar a encontrar civilización—. Le contestó él en un tono forzado, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar convincente de sus acciones.

Dicho esto el silencio llegó una vez más a ellos, la falta de temas de conversación les condujo a mantenerse callados y esperar simplemente a que Appa aterrizara. Tras varios minutos en el aire se puso sentir el fuerte contacto hecho y realizado por la criatura y tan pronto como el bisonte puso pies en la tierra se puso escuchar un fuerte suspiro de Appa expresando su profundo cansancio por todo el tiempo que había estado volando soportando el peso de tantos objetos en su lomo.

La primera en tocar el suelo fue Toph, tanto tiempo volando por los aires sin poder tener la oportunidad de vez absolutamente nada fue una verdadera pesadilla para ella. — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Tierra!... Dura y firme tierra, pensé que nunca más volvería a sentirla—. Exclamó la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo se revolcaba por toda la extensión del suelo como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de que lo estaba a sus pies era real.

—Vamos Toph, no fue para tanto—. Comentó Sokka quien miraba entre divertido y extrañado el drástico arranque y cambio en su estado de ánimo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú quien se la pasó durante todo el viaje sin poder ver absolutamente nada mientras lidiaba con tu ruidosa y molesta voz—. Gruñó Toph con semblante ofendido frente al comentario dicho por el castaño.

—Chicos, ¿y si mejor en vez de estar discutiendo desempacamos todo?—. Les interrumpió Katara mientras tomaba el cesto con los pocos alimentos que les quedaban como provisiones y comenzaba a bajarse por su propia cuenta del lomo de Appa, siendo seguida a los pocos segundos por el lémur quien seguía mirando con desgana al nuevo integrante animal del grupo.

Tanto la maestra tierra como su hermano se encogieron de hombros y sin rechistar se subieron una vez más al lomo de un Appa que yacía acostado en el suelo con el propósito de bajar todas sus pertenencias de la espalda del bisonte, el cual no parecía dar indicio alguno de querer moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Nadie podía culparlo, el pobre tenía razones de sobra para estar cansado; llevaban varios días volando por el cielo azul, la cantidad de personas que iban sentadas en su lomo así como también el gran peso que debía de soportar debido al equipaje que los pasajeros llevaban y para empeorarlo todo, no había tenido el chance de descansar, literalmente había estado volando sin detenerse. Esta era muy posiblemente la mayor hazaña que Appa había hecho para Aang, si después de esto lograban encontrar señales de un pueblo civilizado él definitivamente se encargaría de llevarle toda la comida que sus cinco estómagos le exigieran.

Acampando, era un sentimiento tan lejano y nostálgico el que inundaba a cada uno de los adolescentes cuando esa palabra se cruzó por sus mentes. Habían olvidado por completo cómo era vivir a la intemperie, residiendo en pequeños terrenos rodeados por el cielo estrellado, casi como volver a vivir en los viejos tiempos.

Cada uno seguía en su tarea, las cosas que estaban amontonadas encima del bisonte volador comenzaban a disminuir en cantidad y en su lugar una pequeña montaña de objetos se estaba formando a cercanías de la primera tienda de campaña que fue puesta por Aang.

Poco a poco el tiempo dejaba su huella y con él, la fuerte luz del sol perdía su intensidad hasta el punto de que el cielo que en un principio poseía ese color azul ahora estaba oscureciéndose y parecía ser una combinación entre naranja y rojo. Fue un bello paisaje que tuvo que ser ignorado debido al profundo cansancio que se aprovechaba de ellos, desconocían su paradero, no tenían idea la clase de criaturas que hospedaran cerca de esas montañas, pero a juzgar por la situación, tenían tiempo de sobra para investigar acerca del ambiente que les rodeaba.

Las horas pasaban y se podía notar cómo el lugar cambiaba, las tiendas ya estaban puestas y Aang con nulo esfuerzo fue capaz de prender fuego a una pequeña fogata que fue acomodada con facilidad por Sokka. Se sentaron alrededor de esa fogata como si estuvieran intentando calentarse y protegerse del frío que comenzaba a hacerse presente en ellos, la noche se sentía cercana y tras una larga jornada de viaje era el momento de un merecido descanso.

— ¡Esperen un momento!—. Exclamó Toph alarmada golpeando fuertemente el suelo, todos voltearon a verla extrañados por su arranque tan espontáneo.

Justo antes de que ella pudiera continuar con su advertencia un arma de metal fue dirigida hacia ellos y tanto Toph como Aang, como acto reflejo, crearon una pared de tierra sólida para protegerse de las numerosas armas que estaban saliendo a continuación de la primera.

— ¡Es una emboscada!—. Gritó Sokka en esta ocasión alarmado provocado que Toph golpeara su frente con la palma de su mano debido a la reacción tan atrasada de parte del castaño.

Toph, aprovechando que seguían protegidos bajo esa pequeña fortaleza se agachó y tocó el suelo con la palma de su mano para sentir las vibraciones de la tierra. Estaban rodeados por alrededor de siete personas que estaban extendidas a lo largo de esa montaña, escondidos y a una buena distancia. —Hay siete personas exactamente rodeándonos a todos, y a juzgar por ese montón de armas que nos lanzaron, nos conviene irnos—. Informó la maestra tierra al Avatar quien tomó su planeador con firmeza.

Las probabilidades de escapar eran nulas, Appa estaba muy cansado como para ponerse de pie y elevarse por los aires y si estaban rodeados de atacantes que les superaban en número y que además tenían un perfecto conocimiento del terreno, sobraba decir que la suerte no estaba a su favor.

— ¡Identifíquense!—. Gritó una voz masculina que destilaba un tono autoritario lleno de frialdad, esto no era bueno, estaban en problemas, no hacía faltar ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que esa extraña arma que les fue lanzada se encontraba a kilómetros de ser una calurosa bienvenida a un forastero.

El grupo permaneció inmóvil, cada uno de ellos pensaba en qué opción era la más factible y mientras el equipo yacía dentro de la protección de tierra el tiempo se iba volando, si no actuaban rápido esos desconocidos no tardarían en tomar la iniciativa y atacarles.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, por mucho el más largo que he hecho y muy posiblemente el que más me ha gustado escribir hasta el momento.<strong>

**Creo que se pueden hacer una idea de qué sigue más adelante y así mismo del antagonista de este fic, aunque me estoy reservando muchas cosas que más adelante mostraré :)**

**A partir de ahora no tengo fecha para el siguiente capítulo, es muy probable que me tarde porque estoy en medio de exámenes de la universidad, por lo que puede que me tome cerca de tres a cinco semanas actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo tan pronto como pueda.**

**Ahora me despido, si dejasen un review harían a este intento de escritora muy feliz :D**


	4. Dementes

**¡JA!... ¿Creían que me había olvidado del fic? ¿Que realmente me atrevería a dejar esto en el olvido?... ¡Pues no!**

**Ofrezco una sincera disculpa por mi demora, daré mis excusas al final**

**Aclaro lo obvio, ni Naruto, ni Avatar me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Los ataques seguían cayendo sobre ese pequeño escudo de tierra sólida que el monje y Beifong habían creado para protegerse de los desconocidos. La manera insistente en la que los desconocidos arremetían contra ellos causaba estragos en esa pequeña fortaleza, poco a poco las piedras que estaban por encima de ellos caían con cada segundo que estas estaban soportando los ataques ajenos mientras Aang y Toph hacían un gran esfuerzo por resistir a sus agresores.<p>

El panorama en el que estaban sometidos no tenía ninguna opción positiva, el pobre de Appa no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para volar. De hecho, ni siquiera podía caminar, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en esa pequeña montaña el bisonte no tuvo energías suficientes para hacer nada más que acostarse sobre ese suelo rígido y dormir todas las horas de sueño que sacrificó durante su tiempo por los aires.

Sokka había tomado su espada en un intento por planear una estrategia que pudiese encontrarse a la altura del ataque de los siete agresores que en todo este tiempo que los cuatro llevaban escondidos dentro de ese escudo seguían en su labor por derribar sus defensas. Sin embargo, no era la opción más factible ni mucho menos la más útil bajo el criterio de Toph quien con una señal de su mano le indicó que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en su sitio. — ¿Qué rayos pretendes que haga entonces? ¡A este paso nos van a matar!—. Gruñó el castaño, sus palabras destilaban una profunda indignación frente a la negativa de su amiga cosa que la maestra tierra no se molestó en darle interés.

Katara por su parte se mantuvo en su posición buscando un buen ángulo donde pudiera realizar un movimiento ofensivo en contra de los extraños, a como se podía ver desde el interior de la pared creada por el Avatar y la maestra tierra era más que evidente que esa defensa estaba muy cercana a desvanecerse y pronto tendrían que recurrir a métodos más agresivos para alejar a los atacantes. Pero, la falta de recursos acuáticos que la rodeaba en ese terreno seco y rígido impidió a la morena el poder elaborar un plan de ataque, su mano poco después se dirigió hacia su cantimplora con la esperanza de poder encontrar la cantidad suficiente con la que poder hacer algo. No obstante, sus expectativas se vieron desechadas al darse cuenta que el agua que yacía dentro sólo llenaba menos de la mitad de lo que debía de tener en su interior.

Había utilizado sus recursos de forma bastante imprudente, debido al tiempo extendido en el que tanto ella como los demás pasaron volando por los aires la chica consideró que el lugar a donde llegarían sería bastante pacífico. Nunca se imaginó que en el instante en que llegaran a poner un pie sobre esa montaña serían atacados, rodeados y acorralados por seres cuya velocidad y discreción les había tomado de sorpresa.

Definitivamente estaban en una clara desventaja donde el cansancio los tenía bastante debilitados, los únicos que podían en aquellos momentos hacer algo eran Aang y Toph, los cuales a juzgar por la apariencia de sus rostros estaban sumamente exhaustos.

— ¿Y si intentamos razonar con ellos?—. Sugirió Aang provocando que las miradas de Sokka y Katara se posaran sobre su rostro mostrando un profundo desacuerdo e incredulidad ante sus palabras, casi como si estuvieran seguros de que lo había dicho como una broma de muy mal gusto. —Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Si son personas y les decimos que estamos de su lado y que no tenemos intenciones de hacerles daño quizás nos dejen tranquilos—. Continuó sintiéndose incómodo por la manera en que sus amigos lo estaban observando, intentando buscar las mejores palabras para persuadirlos de que su idea no era tan descabellada como ellos lo creían.

— ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Esa bola de lunáticos nos atacaron de la nada! ¿Cómo pretendes que razonemos con ellos?—. Contestó Sokka en un gruñido que destiló en su tono de voz el profundo desacuerdo y rechazo que sentía frente a la posibilidad de tratar de interactuar con ellos.

—Además, a juzgar por cómo nos están pateando el trasero sobra decir que esto está por mucho, lejos a ser su comité de bienvenida a nosotros—. Se le unió Toph quien con cierta dificultad hacía el esfuerzo de mantener firme esa barrera que lentamente se iba desmoronando frente a los consistentes ataques que seguían sufriendo. —No parecen ser del tipo con los que puedes llegar, sentarte, invitarlos a una taza de té y hablar acerca de lo inofensivos que somos. Sé realista, si lo hacemos lo más seguro es que nos despellejen con esas extrañas armas que nos lanzaron y si no hacen eso a lo mejor nos tirarán de lo alto de esta montaña y ninguna de las dos opciones me motiva a querer hablar con esos locos—. Añadió tras varios segundos de silencio esperando a que alguien más se le uniera e hiciera entrar en razón al testarudo e inocente Avatar.

Aang se quedó en silencio analizando los comentarios de sus dos amigos, odiaba admitirlo pero ellos tenían razón, la situación estaba pintando en contra de ellos y si no se defendían muy probablemente las cosas tendrían un resultado desastroso. No obstante, la idea de entrar en una batalla con personas de las que desconocía en absoluto sus habilidades le dejaba un inevitable sentimiento de incertidumbre, no tenía idea del riesgo que podían correr si se dejaban llevar por sus instintos violentos y arremetían utilizando sus poderes de forma imprudente.

Justo antes de que el Avatar pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto la pared sólida que los protegía fue destruida tomándolos por sorpresa. — ¡Esta es nuestra última advertencia!—. Sentenció uno de los extraños con tono autoritario y exigente, la nube de polvo que les rodeaba como producto de la colisión de las piedras sólo sirvió para bloquear la visibilidad de él y sus amigos causando que estuvieran indefensos frente a ellos.

Toph y Sokka quienes seguían firmes con la idea de que lo mejor que podían hacer frente a aquel grupo de extraños era contraatacar y resistir tomaron una posición de ataque que fue percibida por los siete integrantes que rápidamente se colocaron en posición de defensa como si estuvieran esperando a que ellos se acercaran.

Sokka tomó su boomerang y lo lanzó con fuerza a uno de los desconocidos el cual fue evadido con una impresionante velocidad con tan sólo un simple movimiento de cabeza. Toph por su parte aprovechó el uso del arma del castaño como una distracción para lanzar varias rocas que fueron enviadas en diferentes direcciones a donde cada uno de los atacantes se encontraba.

Aang puso los ojos en blanco mirando con incredulidad a sus amigos, ¿qué acaso no tenían una pizca de sentido común? ¿No podían simplemente tratar con los extraños con palabras en lugar de darles razones de sobra para que los atacaran? Si en un principio ese numeroso grupo de desconocidos no consideraba que eran peligrosos y merecían ser enviados a la cárcel, entonces muy probablemente con los persistentes y necios ataques de parte de Sokka y Toph ya se estarían ganando un lugar dentro de una celda.

Un grito lleno de impresión que salió de los labios de la maestra agua le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y darse de lleno con la realidad. Sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, los siete desconocidos fueron capaces de evadir cada uno de los ataques que Toph con ardua insistencia les enviaba.

¿Cómo rayos podían ser tan rápidos? Parpadeó por varios segundos sin poder salir del estado de shock del que se había visto atrapado, acto después, uno de los hombres realizó un extraño movimiento de manos, extremadamente similar al que había presenciado durante sus sueños en Ba Sing Se y más tarde de entre sus manos salió expulsado un potente chorro de lodo que amenazaba con acercarse a ellos. Eso definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance, nunca había visto a un maestro agua, ni mucho menos a un maestro tierra, ser capaz de crear tal ataque con esa firme precisión usando como único recurso sus manos.

Katara por otro lado parecía compartir la misma incredulidad que el Avatar, no podía terminar de comprender cómo es que ellos podían ser tan poderosos. No sólo se las habían arreglado para esquivar los ataques de Toph, también poseían una impresionante velocidad y las habilidades en el ámbito de la pelea excedieron las expectativas de la castaña. Nunca había visto a nadie poder invocar lodo así… Un momento… ¡Agua!... ¿Cómo no había caído en utilizar ese recurso en contra de ellos?

Justo antes de que los ataques siguieran el curso a donde estaban parados Sokka y Toph corrió con velocidad hacia ellos y utilizó el agua de su cantimplora para crear una sólida pared de hielo que serviría como un pequeño escudo temporal en lo que buscaba un ángulo apropiado. — ¡Toph!—. Exclamó lo suficientemente audible para llamar su atención, la maestra tierra asintió tan pronto como el sonido del lodo llegó a sus oídos y se puso en posición de defensa.

— ¡Chicos, deténganse! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que con todo lo que están haciendo sólo les estamos dando razones para creer que somos peligrosos?—. Ordenó Aang con insistencia mientras fruncía el ceño claramente molesto por la manera imprudente en la que sus amigos se estaban comportando.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos entonces? ¿Dejar que nos ataquen y convertirnos en sus prisioneros?—. Le contestó Sokka con sarcasmo. —Sé realista Aang, si no nos defendemos pasaremos a ser historia—.

El Avatar no tuvo tiempo para seguir con su esfuerzo por disuadir a sus amigos ya que la pared de hielo que fue creada por su novia se vio destruida dando paso libre a ese creciente charco de lodo. Toph y Katara, quienes se encontraban listas para defenderse, detuvieron el paso del ataque y con sus dos manos crearon una ola del mismo material que fue dirigido hacia donde se encontraban los desconocidos. Estos saltaron de inmediato y lanzaron varios objetos afilados hacia donde Appa y Momo yacían recostados, Katara, siendo la más rápida creó un látigo de agua y con él golpeó las armas para desviar la trayectoria de los objetos.

Los segundos transcurrían y a juzgar por las apariencias ninguno tenía planeado dar cese al fuego, los ataques de Toph y Katara eran enviados con una fuerte determinación a tal punto que tanto Momo como Appa se vieron forzado a alejarse unos cuantos metros más de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Uno de los hombres dio un gran salto, bastante elevado según el criterio de Aang, y aterrizó en una de las elevaciones de la misma montaña y tras realizar el mismo extraño movimiento de manos que uno de sus compañeros hizo minutos atrás para crear ese extraño charco de lodo, una especie de llamarada salió expulsada de su boca y siguió una trayectoria a donde estaban las maestras y Sokka. No obstante, ni Toph ni Katara pudieron ser capaces de defenderse ya que un par de sus armas capturaron sus brazos y fueron pegados a una pared que la elevación de la montaña creaba.

Aang, alarmado se puso en frente de sus amigas y con ayuda de su confiable planeador creó un remolino de aire que sirvió para apagar la potente llamarada que estaba saliendo de la boca del causante del ataque. —Los tenemos rodeados. Será mejor que se rindan de una vez, si no las consecuencias serán más severas—. Dijo uno de ellos con un tono autoritario que sólo sirvió para que tanto Sokka como Toph enfurecieran frente a la manera degradante con la que estaban siendo tratados.

— ¡¿Rendirnos?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor vienen para que pueda quitarles esa estúpida expresión de sus caras a ver si es que son tan valientes?!—. Gruñó Toph con indignación quien se soltó del agarre entre los cuchillos y la pared.

Aang golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano ante el comportamiento testarudo de sus amigos, sus palabras, lejos de motivar a dar un fin a todo el conflicto y drama que les había traído la llegada de esos seres extraños sólo daba razones para que siguieran atacando sin cesar. ¿Qué acaso ninguno de ellos había captado a la primera que atacar por la fuerza no servía de nada?

—Sobra advertirles que el Avatar está con nosotros, si nos dejan en paz y dan media vuelta ahora mismo no les haremos ningún daño—. Advirtió Sokka con una gran seguridad que fue respaldada por la presencia de Toph quien se colocó al lado de él con un semblante certero e indiferente a la vez.

—Este par de mocosos me están dando una jaqueca, me parece que les irá muy bien en prisión—. Gruñó otro de ellos mirando despectivamente a Sokka y Toph.

— ¡¿Mocosos?! ¡Oh, sólo espera a que te despelleje como a un elefante koi!—. Amenazó Sokka moviendo su espada de un lado a otro para hacer de la amenaza algo más realista.

— ¡Esperen!—. Exclamó la maestra agua quien tras darse cuenta de la manera en que su hermano se estaba expresando se quitó las armas que amarraban sus muñecas a la pared y se acercó a donde Toph y Sokka se encontraban. —Ellos no quisieron decirlo, mi hermano y mi amiga son unos idiotas a veces—. Les excusó con un nerviosismo bastante notorio para los demás.

—Escuchen, nosotros no queremos causar ningún problema—. Intervino Aang en esta ocasión quien se colocó en frente de los hombres y sus amigos como si su presencia fuese a impedir la batalla que amenazaba con dar rienda suelta.

—Claro… ¿Por eso casi destruyen la montaña y nos atacan a primera instancia?—. Contestó otro más del grupo ajeno con notorio sarcasmo a lo que Aang sonrió con culpa y se rascó la mejilla buscando las palabras para justificar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

—En serio no quisimos causar tanto alboroto. Pensamos que este lugar estaba desierto y decidimos acampar aquí, mis amigos y yo estuvimos viajando por mucho tiempo y necesitábamos un lugar donde poder recuperar fuerzas—. Contestó con dificultad, no sabía cómo tratarlos ni mucho menos podía explicar el por qué de su estadía en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo nos pueden asegurar que no son invasores? Nuestra aldea ya tiene suficientes problemas encima como para permitirse el lujo de que potenciales delincuentes empeoren las cosas—. Dijo otro de ellos quien miraba al Avatar y los demás con un semblante de desconfianza y autoridad.

Francamente no podía culparlos, eran cuatro desconocidos acampando en lo alto de una montaña, muy posiblemente territorio perteneciente a las raíces de esos siete extraños desconocidos y tan pronto como habían llegado a investigar el motivo de su llegada a sus tierras sus amigos no habían hecho más que sembrar caos y destrucción. Debía reconocer que los había subestimado, ignoró por completo las advertencias de Wan acerca del posible peligro que este nuevo lugar albergaba y de haber hecho caso a las palabras de su antecesor seguramente se habrían ahorrado esta escena tan incómoda.

No hubo más que minutos incómodos de silencio de parte del Avatar quien en aquellos momentos estaba evitando las miradas expectantes de las siete figuras originarias de ese lugar. Su mente estaba trabajando con un gran esfuerzo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para calmar la situación, por un momento incluso llegó a considerar seriamente la idea de revelarles que era el Avatar. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, encontraba muy difícil que ellos tuvieran idea alguna de su estatus y a decir verdad lo entendía perfectamente ya que él mismo ignoraba el funcionamiento de su estilo de vida.

— ¿Y bien? No tenemos todo el día, nuestra aldea nos necesita y a menos que prefieran pasar el resto de sus días en prisión les sugiero que empiecen a hablar—. Tal advertencia provocó un estado de alarma en el monje quien sonreía con nerviosismo tratando de ocultar así la lucha interna con la que estaba lidiando.

— No teníamos la más mínima idea de que habíamos cruzado un límite prohibido. Viajamos desde muy lejos por aire y decidimos acampar aquí para intentar recobrar fuerzas, pero realmente no sabíamos que invadimos su aldea. Ni siquiera sabemos en dónde rayos estamos—. Contestó una vez más el Avatar cuya expresión delataba la sinceridad con la que sus palabras se estaban dirigiendo hacia los extraños.

Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y a decir verdad, no se sentía para nada cómodo con la situación, no le preocupaba mucho el concepto de criminal ya que era algo con lo que estaba seguro era capaz de manejar. Era el hecho de un posible conflicto que motivara a que esa discusión verbal regresara a su estado rígido y cerrado y los ataques volvieran a ser lanzados, lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era tratar de apagar el fuego de una batalla, más aún teniendo en mente que el espíritu de Vaatu estaba merodeando libremente por las tierras de estas personas.

—Es verdad, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que estábamos en un territorio prohibido—. Le respaldó en esta ocasión su novia quien, para sorpresa del Avatar, estuvo ignorando casi por completo su mirada. Katara, segundos después de haber captado la atención de los extraños llevó ambas manos detrás de su cuello y se quitó con suma delicadeza el collar de su madre con la insignia de la Tribu Agua.

Aang comprendió sus intenciones justo al momento en que notó que el collar reposaba en una de sus manos mientras ella lo extendía hacia el frente, volteó a ver al grupo de desconocidos quienes parecían estar deliberando entre ellos en si confiar en el ademán de la castaña. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, que para el maestro aire fueron eternos, uno de los hombres dio un salto y aterrizó en frente de la castaña quien le observó con sorpresa por su acción.

—La insignia que está tallada en medio de mi collar es la insignia representante de donde nosotros venimos—. Le explicó a aquel hombre quien miraba con curiosidad e interés el collar de Katara. —Mi hermano y yo venimos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Toph viene de un pueblo perteneciente al gran Reino de la Tierra y Aang es del Templo Aire del Sur—. Prosiguió con su explicación al darse cuenta que su mirada seguía pidiéndole más información acerca de sus orígenes.

El hombre frunció el ceño incapaz de reconocer los nombres de sus procedencias, en realidad, ninguno de los demás atacantes parecía tener alguna idea de lo que la morena estaba diciendo. El silencio que se produjo de parte del grupo como reacción a las palabras de Katara fue lo que aseguró las sospechas del maestro aire, su estilo de vida no se podía relacionar de acuerdo a las mismas costumbres y tradiciones de las Cuatro Naciones.

Por la expresión que pudo leer en los rostros de cada uno de ellos, todo parecía indicar que toda señal de peligro se había visto neutralizada frente a las tranquilizadoras palabras de la maestra agua. Esa faceta de amenaza y potencial enemigo con la que habían sido clasificados por parte de los siete desconocidos parecía estar desvaneciéndose, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que había muchas preguntas a las qué contestar, iniciando por la procedencia de sus exóticas raíces.

A pesar de que la dramática situación había logrado disminuirse al punto de requerir sólo el intercambio de palabras, no podía evitar sentir un hueco en su estómago frente a lo que estaba próximo a suceder. No se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto con verse sometido a un cuestionario donde las principales incógnitas del tema de conversación darían vuelta a dar razones lo suficientemente sólidas para justificar su llegada a ese lugar.

¿Cómo iba a explicarles que estaba ahí para enfrentar a un enemigo del cual no tenía la más mínima idea de su paradero? O mejor aún, ¿qué rayos les iba a decir cuando preguntaran qué clase de tierra, nación lo que sea que significara para ellos, era el Templo Aire del Sur? No podía lidiar con eso sin la preparación suficiente, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verse forzado a dar respuestas, a entrar en contacto directo con la civilización que habitaba las tierras de Shenju, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que debía hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

—Aún así eso no explica qué rayos estaban haciendo en tierras de la Aldea de la Hoja—. Esa voz fría e indiferente forzó al Avatar a poner un alto a su pequeño debate mental y enfocar toda su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

— ¡¿Qué parte de 'estuvimos viajando por aire' no entendieron ustedes, bola de cabezas huecas?!—. Gruñó Toph con una notable indignación y molestia frente a la desconfianza que sentía de parte de ellos.

— ¿Aldea de la Hoja?—. Repitió Sokka quien no pudo reconocer el nombre del territorio. — Desde donde yo sé, no existe ningún lugar que tenga ese nombre—. Opinó segundos después luego de notar cómo los extraños enfocaban su atención en él tras haberse unido una vez más a la conversación.

El último comentario de Sokka fue respondido con un silencio de parte de los extraños, cosa que ningún miembro del grupo supo cómo interpretar. Segundos después, a ese silencio que ya estaba generando una incómoda tensión en el ambiente se le sumó un gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa que sólo contribuyó a que la confusión de los cuatro extranjeros se viera aumentada a tal punto de fruncir el ceño con incomodidad.

Lo que vino después fue algo que nadie se esperaba, las carcajadas de las siete personas que estaban frente a ellos dieron rienda a suelta como si lo dicho por el chico de la Tribu Agua fuese una simple broma, como si su ignorancia fuera razón de convertirse en un hazmerreír.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno del grupo del Avatar parecía encontrar gracia a lo que estaba sucediendo, de hecho la mitad de los cuatro se sintieron frustrados frente a la manera irrespetuosa en la que comenzaban a ser tratados.

— ¡Ya!… ¡Ya!... Lo comprendo, buena broma chico. Tienes un muy buen sentido del humor para ser un extranjero—. Dijo uno de ellos que se acercaba al moreno para golpear su espalda con tanta fuerza que incluso provocó que Sokka cayera de frente contra el suelo. —Por un momento pensé que estaban hablando en serio—. Añadió mientras se limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos frente a la intensidad con la que se estaba riendo.

Sokka fulminó al hombre con la mirada, mitad molesto por la exagerada fuerza con la que había sido empujado hacia el suelo y la otra mitad ofendido por haber sido tomado como una broma. Se levantó del suelo con ayuda de su hermana menor y comenzó a quitarse de encima el polvo que había invadido su vestimenta.

—Oh maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué es tan divertido para reírme junto con ustedes?—. Contestó ahora con un notorio sarcasmo mientras forjaba una sonrisa hipócrita la cual ninguno de los extraños parecía haber captado.

—Ya sabes chico… "_Desde donde sé, no existe ningún lugar que tenga ese nombre_"—. Le imitó con un tono de voz bastante agudo que sólo generó más risas y burlas y que sirvió para enfurecer aún más al moreno que apretó ambos puños con enojo e irritación. —Muy buena broma—.

—En realidad, no está bromeando. Ninguno de nosotros hemos escuchado de ese tal lugar, ¿qué tan difícil es eso de asimilar?—. Dijo Toph una vez más quien así como Sokka estaba molesta por la falta de seriedad en el asunto.

Nuevamente el incómodo silencio que antes reinaba entre ellos tomó por segunda vez protagonismo entre ellos, los rostros de esos _guerreros_ compartieron miradas sorprendidas y la incredulidad volvió a leerse en ellos. Ninguno podía comprender el por qué de su sorpresa, si ya habían sido captados como extranjeros y sabían que venían de muy lejos; ¿por qué insistían en mirarles de esa manera?

Era un sentimiento bizarro ya que la conversación había alcanzado un punto en donde las diferencias culturales comenzaban a ejercer un fuerte peso entre todos. Podía verse a simple vista que aquellas personas que segundos atrás se estaban riendo ahora trataban de hallar una explicación al porqué de su ignorancia. Tras los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado era extraño que ninguno de ellos supiera de Konoha, más cuando había toda una historia detrás de su aldea.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que ninguno de los adolescentes eran de por esos lugares, sus rasgos físicos gritaban en apariencia que poseían una raza completamente diferente a la de la gente de su aldea, incluyendo también a quienes eran vecinos de sus territorios. Pero, la información de los pueblos que había dicho la mediana del grupo no calzaba en lo absoluto con lo su base de conocimientos.

¿Tribu Agua del Sur? ¿Reino Tierra? ¿Templo Aire?... ¿Qué clase de lugares eran esos? Nunca antes habían oído hablar de ellos, ni siquiera aparecían en sus mapas, la única razón que podía justificar tal incoherencia recaía en que muy posiblemente esos jóvenes habían perdido el uso racional y su mente estaba jugando con ellos, creando lugares y tierras ficticios. Desde esa nueva perspectiva todo parecía calzar para ellos, quizás ese grupo de niños no eran peligrosos, simplemente estaban dementes, teniendo en cuenta que habían dicho que estaban volando era suficiente explicación para poder ser tomados como locos de remate.

— ¡Momento! ¡Tiempo fuera, niños!—. Exclamó uno de los siete mientras hacía señas a sus compañeros para hacer un pequeño círculo y dialogar entre ellos acerca de cómo ellos podrían manejar la situación.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes qué creen?—. Fue lo primero que dijo, bastante directo esperando recibir respuestas cortas para no levantar sospechas frente al grupo de jóvenes que miraban expectantes la manera tan reservada y drástica con la que se habían aislado de ellos.

—Creo que están locos, ¿no vieron cómo estaban vestidos? Sus facciones y cómo son en sí me parecen demasiado extraños, además de eso que nos den información falsa. Podrán ser unos niños pero insisto, deben de faltarles un tornillo—. Contestó el hombre que estaba a su lado con un semblante pensativo, un pequeño alivio lo invadió al darse cuenta que no era el único que tenía sospechas de su posible estado de locura.

—Yo pienso que son demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos merodear por cercanías de Konoha por su propia cuenta. Estén o no estén dementes, si hicieron todo este desastre no me parece que sea prudente dejarlos ir—. Pronunció el hombre que estaba al otro lado del círculo con un semblante que expresaba su disgusto y preocupación por lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Son sólo unos adolescentes! Además, nosotros los tomamos por sorpresa y les atacamos sin darles tiempo de explicarse—. Debatió un tercero el cual recibió un codazo para que bajara la voz.

—Sí, pero aún así casi destruyen el pico de la montaña con nosotros en ella. ¿O acaso no viste cómo la niña de ojos perlados nos atacó con esa extraña técnica? Si los dejamos libres corremos el riesgo de que eventualmente nuestra aldea corra peligro y sea víctima de un ataque de parte de esos mocosos—. Contraatacó con frivolidad a lo que varios de sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

Los murmullos volaban entre ellos, dejando a los extranjeros con un semblante de curiosidad y extrañeza que se reflejó en sus rostros. ¿Qué era tan importante de esconder que debían aislarse de ellos en ese tedioso círculo? Esa sensación de ser juzgados invadió a cada uno de ellos y les hizo sospechar acerca de su comportamiento mientras trataban de descifrar o al menos encontrar una razón que pudiera callar sus preguntas.

— ¿Qué creen que estén diciendo?—. Preguntó la maestra agua a sus amigos mirando con intriga a los extraños.

—A juzgar por cómo nos trataron antes, seguramente están decidiendo qué prisión es la más apropiada para nosotros—. Contestó Toph quien hasta el momento mantenía su enojo e indignación intactos por todo a lo que se habían enfrentado en el tiempo en que ellos habían llegado a esa dichosa montaña.

—No pueden ser tan malos—. Les defendió Aang para sorpresa de los demás.

— ¡¿No?!... ¡Casi nos matan!—. Exclamó Sokka procurando hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que el grupo de atacantes no pudieran escuchar su pequeña y poco discreta conversación.

—Para ser justos, estábamos en su territorio y ustedes tampoco sirvieron de mucha ayuda cuando comenzaron a usar sus poderes como una manada de psicópatas—. Contestó el monje comprensivo causando una risa sarcástica de parte de Toph.

— ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciéramos? ¡¿Dejar que nos atacaran?!—. Reclamó una vez más el castaño quien no terminaba de dar crédito a las palabras comprensivas, o más bien altamente inocentes, de su amigo.

—Ser pacíficos. ¿Qué necesidad tenían de usar la violencia? Estoy seguro de que si no hubiésemos usado nuestros poderes contra ellos sería mucho más sencillo convencerlos de que no somos un peligro andante para su pueblo—. Contestó con un profundo esfuerzo por no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba frente a los comentarios de su amigo.

—Chicos…—. Murmuró Katara quien en todo el tiempo durante la conversación se mantuvo distante y alejada de la discusión.

—Tiempo fuera, Aang—. Murmuró Sokka haciendo una leve seña con sus manos para después posar su mirada en su hermana menor. — ¿Qué sucede, Katara?—.

— ¿Se dieron cuenta que ya el grupo de extraños terminaron de hablar entre ellos y están esperando a que ustedes dos se callen para poder hablar con nosotros?—. Dijo sarcásticamente segundos después mirando discretamente en dirección a donde los otros se encontraban observándolos.

Tal comentario generó una sensación de incomodidad entre ambos chicos que se vio reflejada en una mueca, la sangre comenzó a correr hacia sus mejillas e inmediatamente un tono rojizo se encargó de expresar a simple vista la vergüenza que sentía por provocar ese escenario frente a ellos. Katara rodó los ojos con ironía frente a su comportamiento, reprimiendo el impulso de golpearlos y regañarles frente a la imprudente actitud que estaban adoptando.

Aang, tras tomarse largos segundos para recuperar la compostura perdida a causa de su discusión en contra de Sokka relajó su expresión facial y se acercó hacia el grupo de desconocidos quienes yacían callados, con un ademán que parecía indicar que estaban esperando algo de ellos.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, fue un día largo—. Dijo con torpeza, viéndose absolutamente incapaz de poder encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente válida para poder cubrir la escena que tanto él como el chico de la Tribu Agua habían protagonizado segundos atrás.

Un silencio contestó a su comentario, a juzgar por lo que pudo leer en sus rostros, nadie quiso darle importancia a la pelea verbal que presenciaron. El monje extrañado por tal respuesta frunció el ceño, intrigado por saber la razón del por qué ahora se mostraban de esa manera distante y cortante con ellos.

— ¿Y bien?... ¿Algún problema?—. Preguntó como si estuviera tratando de relajar el incómodo ambiente que se había pronunciado por causa de ellos.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí por un corto tiempo y tras compartir miradas de complicidad que pasaron desapercibidas por el Avatar negaron con un movimiento de cabeza que sirvió para tranquilizar levemente al chico.

—Ninguno, en lo absoluto—. Contestó uno de ellos con un tono de voz neutro e indiferente.

—Entonces, ¿nos dejarán libres?... Quiero decir, ¿podemos estar tranquilos?—. Dijo en un murmullo que no terminaba de mostrar su entusiasmo por las respuestas positivas.

Su mente ignoraba por completo la frialdad con la que se estaban mostrando, casi como si no pudiera darse cuenta de que detrás de esa máscara de seriedad que vestía cada uno de esos rostros había una intención completamente diferente a la que él se imaginaba.

No había intención alguna por parte de ellos de permitir que se fueran, la libertad de los adolescentes significaba, en su opinión tras haberlo deliberado y meditado con absoluto cuidado, un gran peligro para el equilibrio de la aldea. No podían darse el lujo de permitir que merodearan por entre territorios ajenos a los que eran permitidos cuando tenían la apariencia de seres cuyo estado mental parecía estar frágil.

Tampoco podían tomarlos como prisioneros debido a diversas razones, comenzando principalmente por el potencial destructor y la enorme magnitud de sus poderes. Muy a pesar de que tenían una gran ventaja en número, las extrañas bestias que yacían detrás de ellos, las habilidades extrañas de la niña de ojos perlados y la impresionante velocidad del monje calvo provocaba una imposibilidad de capturarlos. Así mismo, el hecho de que su mente tenía un sentido de la realidad ingenuo no los podía tachar de criminales.

La única opción factible para ellos era internarlos en un hospital para poder tratar con sus discapacidades psicológicas, quizás con algo de ayuda profesional por parte de sus médicos podrían sacarles de encima ese estado tan nefasto.

—En realidad no—. Contestó otro de ellos cuyo comentario causó que el gesto de Aang se endureciera y fuese intercambiado por otro confundido. —No podemos permitirles merodear por territorios que se encuentran en las afueras de nuestra aldea, debido a la frágil situación por la que nuestra aldea está pasando es muy peligroso dejarlos andar por su propia cuenta—. Se las arregló para explicarle al monje una vez que notó su expresión facial rebosante de confusión y extrañeza.

Aang no pudo terminar de comprender el por qué tanto misterio dentro de ese grupo, comprendía, de acuerdo a lo que habían dicho a lo largo de la extensión del encuentro que había una especie de crisis que envolvía a sus habitantes, por ese lado podía darles la razón al por qué se estaban comportando de manera tan sobreprotectora para con todo este asunto. Sin embargo, no lograba captar las razones ni mucho menos podía entender a qué se refería, no sabía si a causa de las acciones imprudentes de Toph y los ataques paranoicos de Sokka tendrían que lidiar con el tedioso proceso de ser juzgados o si serían enviados directamente a celdas por la severidad de sus actos.

Era un sentimiento muy bizarro, desconocía por completo el lugar donde se encontraba, sus amigos eran completos extraños para esas personas en frente de él y a juzgar por lo que había visto durante su corta batalla contra sus amigos, los seres de ahí poseían habilidades que podían llegar a considerarse igual o más peligrosas que las de los maestros acostumbrados a ver en las Cuatro Naciones.

—Sin embargo, luego de haberlo deliberado con extrema precaución, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en beneficio de ustedes y por la seguridad de nuestro pueblo, es llevarlos a Konoha—.

Tal frase fue lo único que el maestro aire necesitó escuchar para descartar por completo sus sospechas y poder relajarse. El simple hecho de confirmar bajo las propias palabras de tales extraños que no eran considerados como una potencial amenaza para su raza quitaba de encima de él y del resto del grupo una gran variedad de problemas. No tenía que verse forzado a responder preguntas incómodas.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes le dedicaron una mirada de incertidumbre, como si estuviesen esperando una señal que pudiera calmar las dudas y esa tensión en el ambiente finalmente se apagara. Tras asentir levemente con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa rebosante de victoria y aprobación fue dedicada a ellos volvió a enfocar su atención en el grupo de personas.

— ¡De acuerdo! Sólo lo hablaré con mis amigos para darles las buenas noticias—. Exclamó el monje con su característico entusiasmo. — Si quieren, podrían esperar un par de horas para que mi bisonte recupere energías y podemos llevarlos de vuelta a su aldea sin ningún problema—. Se ofreció haciendo uso de una respetuosa cortesía haciendo una pequeña reverencia, después señaló con una de sus manos a Appa quien todavía yacía acostado, víctima del cansancio por el largo tiempo que voló por los aires.

—Espera un segundo chico—. Murmuró uno de ellos extendiendo su mano, tomando el hombro del maestro aire para detener sus intenciones. —Me temo que no podemos permitirles la entrada a la aldea en esa cosa—. Sentenció con la misma severidad con la que recibió al muchacho provocando que las facciones del Avatar se endurecieran llenas de confusión.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el monje se detuviera por completo y observara con un leve semblante de incredulidad a aquel hombre. ¿Qué tenía de malo viajar en Appa? A fin de cuentas era un animal, resultaba casi imposible que su mascota pudiera ser capaz de crear algún problema cuando su naturaleza era por lo general pacífica.

Aang necesitó varios minutos para darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos había podido identificar a ninguno de los tres animales que viajaban con ellos. Lo habría entendido de Momo, ya que era extremadamente difícil el poder encontrar un espécimen que siquiera compartiera la misma raza que su lémur.

Finalmente, logró razonar y entendió que la principal causa por la cual ignoraban el nombre de sus mascotas se debía principalmente a la diferencia de ubicación. El mismo Wan le había advertido que el estilo de vida al cual estos habitantes se dedicaban era por demás diferente a las costumbres conocidas de las Cuatro Naciones.

— ¿Entonces dónde pretenden que dejemos a nuestras mascotas?—. Interrogó una vez que logró relajarse.

—Hay un bosque muy cercano a las afueras de nuestra aldea, puede esconder a… Sus animales—. Sugirió segundos de silencio más tarde, sin estar lo suficientemente complacido con la idea de dejar a esas extrañas criaturas merodear tan cerca de su pueblo.

Aang guardó silencio, no supo qué decir ante tal oferta, estaba ligeramente incómodo con la idea de dejar a Appa, Momo y al halcón prestado por Zuko bajo su propia suerte en un bosque rodeado de completos extraños. Si bien ya lo había experimentado veces atrás durante su recorrido por las Cuatro Naciones, las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes.

Las personas de este lugar podían ser peligrosas, si ninguno de ellos fue capaz de reconocer las identidades del bisonte, el lémur e incluso el halcón eso colocaba a los animales en una situación más propensa de accidentes.

— ¿Podrían darme unos minutos para discutir esto con mis amigos?—. Pidió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse cordial.

Con una afirmación silenciosa, el maestro aire se dio media vuelta y caminó con lentitud hacia sus amigos, mientras se debatía dentro de su mente cuál podía ser la mejor decisión para con el resto del grupo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron esa bola de dementes?—. Preguntó Toph con notoria impaciencia haciendo una mueca de completo disgusto frente al largo período de tiempo en el cual tuvo que esperar. — ¿Nos van a dejar tranquilos de una buena vez o qué?—.

—Me temo que no, pero nos están ofreciendo la posibilidad de acompañarlos a su aldea y quedarnos ahí—. Informó asomando una pequeña sonrisa triunfante que sacaba a relucir su orgullo, como si de alguna manera indirecta les estuviera demostrando a Sokka y Toph que no era necesario el haber iniciado tal encuentro en contra de ellos.

No obstante al entusiasmo del Avatar, la mayoría de sus amigos se mostraron profundamente molestos con la idea de acompañar a sus ex atacantes. Toph se cruzó de brazos con enojo y bufó como si tal cosa no fuese suficiente para hacer evidente el desprecio que sentía ante la posibilidad de entrar a los interiores de esa dichosa aldea. Sokka por otra parte miró con incredulidad al maestro aire como si estuviera esperando que una sonrisa juguetona se aproximara por su rostro, como insinuando que tal comentario había sido una broma de mal gusto de su parte. Y Katara, ella parecía que lo estaba pensando, su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de desacuerdo que compartieron sus otros dos amigos, mas no parecía ver ningún ademán de afirmación por parte de la maestra agua.

—Dime que no consideraste esa idea. ¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en ellos luego de que nos atacaran de la nada?—. Interrogó Toph segundos después quien no terminaba de exponer su reproche y enojo dirigidos a ese grupo de desconocidos.

— ¡Está loco!... Sabía que entrar tantas veces al mundo de los espíritus dañaría sus neuronas. ¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! ¡Ya lo perdimos!—. Exclamó Sokka casi al instante después de que Toph hablara golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, como si la única explicación ante lo que había dicho su amigo viera reflejado en la posible locura del chico.

—Yo creo que deberíamos aceptar—. Comentó la castaña mirando con precaución al grupo de extraños que seguían de pie a varios metros de ellos, esperando a que la discusión entre ellos se acabara.

Las miradas rápidamente se enfocaron en ella y un gesto de incredulidad apareció en los rostros de los demás, entre sorprendidos de que finalmente se atreviera a dar una opinión y molestos por la decisión que ella había tomado.

¿Es que nadie podía ver lo imprudente que era acompañar a personas que minutos atrás estaban luchando por destruirlos? No era algo que valiera la pena tomar en cuenta, no luego de ver el estado de riesgo en el que se habían sometido por aterrizar en _sus territorios_, sonaba casi como una decisión suicida. Lo que debían de hacer era subirse al lomo del bisonte y volar tan rápido hasta poder perderlos de vista, buscar un pueblo en donde sus habitantes no quisieran matarlos, un lugar donde preferiblemente el único peligro que podían encontrar era la escasez de alimentos.

— ¿Qué? Llevamos días volando por los aires, Appa está que no puede mover ni un solo músculo, estamos quedándonos sin alimentos y sin agua—. Enumeró con severidad, frente a cada palabra y cada razón que la maestra agua exponía a sus amigos comenzaron a considerar tal opción. —Viajar por nuestra cuenta en un lugar en el que nunca hemos estado con personas como esas no me parece una buena idea—.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, tenía un poco más de sentido la razón por la cual el maestro aire se mostraba tan abierto ante la oferta de esas personas. No podían negarlo, su estado actualmente era por demás lamentable, las mascotas del grupo eran víctimas de cansancio y su estado actual era bastante delicado, necesitaban ayuda con urgencia.

Sus recursos aparentemente eran bastos y cómo se manejaban con el territorio fue impresionante, si fueron capaces de rastrearlos cuando ellos aún se encontraban por los aires entonces eso significaba que muy posiblemente podrían ayudarles.

—Escuchen, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que ir con ellos, no cuando prácticamente tenemos que lidiar con la posible idea de que pueden volver a atacarnos. Pero es la única opción factible por ahora, al menos hasta que yo logre comunicarme con Wan y pueda encontrar una mejor opción—. Razonó Aang quien se mostró comprensivo y tranquilo durante todo este tiempo, procurando terminar de convencer a la otra mitad del grupo porque accedieran a quedarse en esa aldea.

Sokka y Toph quedaron unos minutos en silencio, como si tras lo que dijo la pareja fuera suficiente razón para reconsiderar la idea de quedarse con ellos. Seguía sonando descabellado, de hecho Sokka mantenía firmemente que Aang había perdido la cabeza al ser el primero en confiar en personas que claramente representaban un peligro para la estabilidad y seguridad del grupo, pero luego de analizar las razones que Katara enumeró, prácticamente no había otra opción.

Toph por otra parte no estaba del todo conforme la idea, insistía en que lo mejor era quedarse en esa montaña, esperar a que Appa recuperara sus energías y después largarse. Las vibraciones de la tierra le permitían notar los cambios de las personas, sabía perfectamente cuándo alguien mentía y cuándo decía la verdad y por lo que pudo apreciar, ellos no eran dignos de confianza.

— ¿Y bien?—. Insistió Aang expectante a una respuesta.

—De acuerdo, pero les repito, ellos no son de fiar—. Advirtió la maestra tierra quien seguía disgustada ante tal idea.

—Yo insisto en que están locos, pero creo que tienen razón. Ahora mismo acampar por estos lugares no suena precisamente como una buena idea—. Opinó Sokka cuyo orgullo estaba adolorido por saber que tendría que someterse a mostrarse agradecido con esas personas.

Aang dio un brinco de entusiasmo y se volteó hacia donde estaban los otros que durante toda la conversación se habían mantenido quietos. Nadie podía negar que en sus rostros la seriedad fuera algo característico de ellos puesto que en toda la extensión de tiempo en que el Avatar interactuó con ese grupo de personas no habían hecho más que dar respuestas cortas. Juraba que podía sacar más respuestas de una piedra que de ellos, sin embargo, optó por no prestar interés alguno a ello.

—Es un trato, iremos con ustedes—. Confirmó el monje haciendo una pequeña reverencia como símbolo de su absoluta gratitud para con ellos. —Pero antes de ir a su aldea, sólo tengo una condición—.

Los desconocidos se miraron entre sí con intriga, parecía que estaban analizando con cuidado la posible exigencia impuesta por el niño y tras largos segundos de silencio hicieron un movimiento de cabeza al unísono que funcionó como señal de aprobación ante las palabras del Avatar y con un gesto de manos le incitaron a que continuara hablando.

—Ya que no nos permiten que Appa, Momo o nuestro halcón mensajero vengan con nosotros a su aldea, pido que por lo menos nos den tiempo a ponerlos en un lugar seguro donde nadie los pueda ver—.

Hubo otro momento de silencio que dio a entender al Avatar que estaban tomando en consideración su petición, no era precisamente una opción de la cual fiarse a juzgar por simples apariencias. Con tan sólo dar un pequeño vistazo a las apariencias de esas criaturas sobraba decir que significaban malas noticias, lejos de pasar desapercibidos sólo causarían estragos.

—De acuerdo—. Respondió uno de ellos y el Avatar con una pequeña reverencia se regresó con sus amigos para alistar sus pertenencias y encaminarse a aquel lugar de nombre Konoha.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro adolescentes observaban la aldea con cierto asombro, luego de haber creado una pequeña cueva en un lugar alejado a la entrada para esconder a Appa, Momo y el halcón los cuatro siguieron al grupo de extraños quienes sin decir una sola palabra en todo el camino.<p>

Los edificios de Konoha carecían de los rasgos a los que el grupo del Avatar y sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a ver en las Cuatro Naciones. Las casas poseían colores muy singulares, vivos y diferentes los unos de los otros, al mismo tiempo, a lo largo de toda la extensión de la aldea se podían ver varios árboles decorar el paisaje, dando un relajante ambiente de frescura que resultó contagiar al grupo.

Más al fondo, una montaña de gran tamaño resaltaba en el interior de Konoha, en ella, se podían ver los rostros de varios hombres y una mujer tallados en las superficies rocosas de dicha montaña.

Era una perspectiva muy interesante, ver no sólo lo diferente que podían ser tales aldeas sino también cómo éstas se adaptaban a su ambiente y territorios de una manera bastante excéntrica a comparación de lo que él pudo apreciar durante sus numerosos viajes en las diferentes naciones.

Katara por otra parte fue quien más interesada se mostró en el instante en que puso un pie dentro de la aldea, la historia cultural de la aldea parecía guardar mucha información, con tan sólo dar un breve vistazo a aquella enorme montaña que yacía decorada al interior de la aldea se podía apreciar la riqueza y profundidad que ésta guardaba.

Sentía una profunda curiosidad por conocer acerca de su origen, sus raíces, su estilo de vida, sus tradiciones y cómo los aldeanos pertenecientes a este lugar se ganaban su vida. El impacto cultural fue sin duda cautivador para la castaña, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de experimentar aventuras de esta categoría.

Sokka y Toph por otra parte no se preocupaban en lo absoluto por ocultar su desinterés y falta de entusiasmo para con Konoha. Si bien el ambiente y paisaje exótico, así como lo extravagante que podía ser el estar en un lugar tan alejado a sus hogares, nada de eso podía alejar sus mentes de la idea de que el fiarse de ese grupo de extraños era una pésima idea.

No había razón alguna por la qué emocionarse, a diferencia del monje y la maestra agua, la otra mitad del grupo tenían un pensamiento bastante pesimista para definir lo poco que habían observado de Konoha. Lejos de ser interesante era más bien un sentimiento de aburrimiento y molestia el que invadió a ambos.

—Disculpen… ¿Quiénes son esas personas?—. Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña mientras señalaba con su dedo a la montaña del fondo, el grupo de desconocidos miraron en dirección a donde Katara había señalado y poco después voltearon a verla una vez más con indiferencia.

—Cuatro de ellos fueron nuestros Hokages y la mujer del extremo es nuestra actual Hokage—. Contestó uno de ellos al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio.

Katara arqueó una ceja extrañada, siendo incapaz de poder reconocer el significado de tal palabra observó a sus amigos en busca de alguna respuesta que pudiera aclarar sus dudas. A juzgar por la expresión de incertidumbre que se leía en sus rostros se dio cuenta que ellos, así como ella, ignoraban el verdadero significado de la palabra _Hokage_.

La maestra agua sin más remedio se tomó un par de minutos para hallar por su cuenta alguna relación que pudiese explicar con precisión el origen de la palabra. Teniendo como única base las imágenes de aquellos rostros, se tuvo que resignar a preguntar.

— ¿Hokage?... ¿Es eso acaso su rey o algo por el estilo?—. Preguntó en un pequeño murmullo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus acompañantes, los cuales al escuchar tal suposición voltearon a verla con el entrecejo fruncido e incredulidad, como si tal cosa fuese un argumento estúpido de tan sólo pensarlo.

El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta sirvió como indirecta para darse cuenta que su posible argumento había sido recibido como una idea nefasta de parte de ellos. Tanto la castaña como el resto del grupo al notar cómo lo dicho por la morena había sido un comentario poco alabado optaron únicamente por guardar silencio en lo que restaba del camino con ellos.

Fue la falta de interés de parte de ellos y su aparente frialdad para con la situación que el Avatar y sus amigos se mostraron profundamente incómodos con la dirección para con la cual las circunstancias se estaban tornando con el lento transcurrir de los segundos. Podían sentir la tranquilidad y el ambiente pacífico que les golpeaba con cada paso y mirada que eran dirigidos a los diferentes paisajes dentro de la aldea, el viento movía suavemente las hojas y una fresca brisa daba de frente con ellos como si la naturaleza procurara relajar la situación.

No obstante al paisaje y la belleza que se apreciaba a simple vista dentro de Konoha, era la diferencia de culturas y el nefasto trato que se vieron forzados a soportar de parte de aquellas personas que hacían que el corto tiempo de estadía en sus adentros resultara ser verdaderamente incómodo para ellos.

Los minutos pasaban y con cada paso adentro de la aldea el pequeño viaje a conocer a su supuesto líder se había convertido en una eternidad, y era extraño decirlo teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban dentro del pueblo y al mismo tiempo el hecho de que entre más tiempo pasaban con tales anfitriones el misterio y silencio parecían ser predominantes.

Continuaron con esa extensa caminata, recorrían diversos panoramas que les otorgó la oportunidad de conocer un poco más acerca de Konoha. Un rasgo que resultó ser bastante curioso y entretenido para Aang recaía principalmente en la manera tan extraña de vestir, la combinación de colores para con sus vestimentas no tenían ninguna relación con la que acostumbraba en sus tierras.

Otra curiosidad fue esa especie de banda que varias personas de su edad llevaban en su frente y diversas partes de su cuerpo. Una figura extraña estaba decorada justo en el centro sobre la superficie de metal, un símbolo que a tres de los integrantes les dio una pequeña idea de que podría tener una relación con su aldea, como lo era el collar que siempre portaba la maestra agua del grupo.

Finalmente, al cabo de un largo tiempo de recorrer aceras, observar diferentes edificios y de esperar en ese silencio incómodo se habían detenido en frente de un edificio de tres pisos, con colores claros y una pequeña parte verde por los suelos. Al ver que sus guías se adentraron en ese lugar el grupo tomó la decisión de seguirles sin emitir palabra alguna.

Cruzaron la puerta de entrada y prosiguieron por un extenso corredor que los condujo a lo que parecía una especie de recepción con una joven de larga cabellera oscura y piel blanca les observó con una amigable sonrisa y con una seña de mano les invitó a seguir caminando detrás de aquellos hombres.

—Es curioso, esto parece un hospital para mí—. Insinuó la maestra tierra quien con sus poderes se dio cuenta que más adentro de ese edificio de claros colores y apariencia conservadora se hallaban una gran variedad de habitaciones que tenían en su interior a personas enfermas. —Pensé que iban a llevarnos con su supuesto líder. ¿Podrían explicarnos qué rayos hacemos aquí?—.

El resto del grupo volteó de ver a la menor de ellos y enfocaron su atención en sus anfitriones los cuales se mantenían distantes de la conversación y procuraban no establecer ningún contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

—No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero nuestra Hokage es una mujer muy ocupada y constantemente tiene que ejecutar diferentes labores y obligaciones para con nuestra aldea. Nos resultaba mucho más sencillo para ustedes y para ella traerlos aquí en lo que ella termina con su labor—. Explicó uno de ellos con frialdad, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la compostura ante las conclusiones directas de Toph.

—Claro, porque teniendo que encargarse de una aldea tan grande y habiendo más de treinta médicos en este lugar esa tal Hokage prefiere cuidar a sus enfermos en persona—. Ironizó nuevamente, tardando no más de cinco segundos para darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

El hombre fulminó a la maestra tierra con la mirada y optó por ignorar la conversación, resignado a la idea de discutir con una niña que recién estaba entrando en sus años de adolescencia. Por su parte Aang, Sokka y Katara miraron con desconfianza al resto de esas personas quienes al notar la perspicacia de Toph habían decidido bloquear toda señal de contacto con ellos.

Los pasos se extendieron por varias puertas más adelante de esa pequeña sala que habían encontrado antes, puerta tras puerta cerrada todo generaba un profundo misterio para los demás. Era extraño porque ninguno de sus acompañantes se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera se esforzaban por tratar de explicarles la situación, a simple vista se podía notar la incomodidad en sus rostros. Casi como si las conclusiones y acusaciones de la menor del equipo Avatar hubiese desarmado por completo el intento de aura de misterio que con tanto esmero ellos trataron de forjar.

Era muy sospechoso, esa fue la primera pista que se les dio como oportunidad para escapar, Sokka comenzaba a lanzar miradas en dirección al lado contrario del pasillo para indicarle a la optimista pareja que la mejor opción en aquellos momentos era largarse de ahí tan pronto como les fuera posible.

Katara por su parte se encontraba analizando la situación y estudiando con cuidado el lugar, las puertas cerradas que parecían estar tan cercanas las unas a las otras le inspiraban misterio y al mismo tiempo curiosidad. Pronto la idea de un posible ataque a ellos e incluso una emboscada sorpresa invadió su mente y la castaña comenzó a pensar en opciones para defenderse, las casi nulas reservas de agua que yacían en su cantimplora le forzaron a buscar diferentes opciones con las qué poder defenderse.

Toph se estaba preparando ante la más mínima señal de algún posible atacante, sentía las vibraciones de la tierra y con cada paso que daba lo único que encontraba eran habitaciones, unas vacías y otras con cerca de dos a cuatro personas en su interior que reposaban sobre camas. Pero aparte de eso no podía percibir ningún peligro, no había nada amenazador más que esa desconfianza que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba a lado de sus antiguos atacantes.

Aang fue el único que se aferraba a la idea de confiar en esas personas, quería creer que no tenía que utilizar la violencia para hacer entrar en razón a sus acompañantes. Estaba casi seguro que estaban cercanos a llegar a una decente sala de estar y que ahí esa tal Hokage los estaría esperando con un semblante tranquilizador y se mostraría abierta a escucharlos, sabiendo que Vaatu merodeaba por las tierras de estas personas tan excéntricas el único consuelo sería aliarse con esa desconocida.

De un momento a otro el grupo de extraños se detuvo en frente de una puerta que estaba a un lado izquierdo de la pared. Entraron adentro de ella y en su interior se dieron de frente con un cuarto cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un bello color celeste, una gran cortina cubría las ventanas y cuatro camas estaban repartidas a lo largo de la habitación.

La confusión y extrañeza invadieron sus rostros, sin poder comprender la razón a fondo de todo esto. Simplemente no tenía sentido, por un momento llegaron a considerar la posibilidad de que la maestra tierra podía estar sacando conclusiones muy precipitadas en cuanto al concepto de esas personas, sin embargo, luego de ver que habían llegado prácticamente a un callejón sin salida las dudas comenzaron a cruzarse por entre sus pensamientos.

—Esperen aquí, alguien vendrá a atenderlos pronto—. Explicó otro de los acompañantes quien no pasó desapercibido el semblante de desconfianza que se leía en el grupo de adolescentes.

Con gran velocidad los desconocidos abandonaron la habitación y cerraron la puerta como si tal cosa fuera una especie de señal de respeto a la privacidad del grupo.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que son de fiar, pies ligeros?—. Gruñó Toph en un murmullo lleno de pesimismo y frustración para después tirarse en una de las camas.

Aang rió con nerviosismo en búsqueda de ideas y razones que pudieran respaldar la situación, siendo él el líder del grupo y quien los había conducido directamente a este miserable encierro. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las probabilidades de que su teoría optimista para con la aldea disminuían, mientras la desconfianza de parte de Sokka y Toph comenzaba a tener una profunda validez.

—Yo digo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, ahora que nadie nos está observando, es destruir esa gran pared, salir corriendo de esta porquería de edificio, buscar a Appa y volar como el viento—. Sentenció Sokka cruzado de brazos quien así como Toph seguía convencido en mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Konoha.

—Oh sí, claro, destruyamos el lugar y démosle más razones a estas personas para que nos persigan—. Opinó la castaña con sarcasmo rodando los ojos ante las ideas descabelladas de su hermano. — ¿Te das cuenta que si se nos ocurre hacer una locura como esa lo único que provocaremos es que nos encierren?—.

—Oye, yo sólo daba una idea, estar aquí es igual de deprimente que dentro de una celda. La única diferencia es que aquí hay mejores sábanas y las paredes están pintadas de un color diferente—. Se defendió el hermano con molestia quien con su mirada decidió inspeccionar toda la habitación.

—Por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, Katara tiene razón, si se nos ocurre usar nuestros poderes dentro de la aldea posiblemente llamaremos la atención más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho—. Interfirió el Avatar quien a pesar de mostrarse incómodo con la situación luchaba por mantener la armonía en el grupo.

—Te doy hora y media, si de aquí a ese tiempo no hay señales de vida te juro que no me va a importar este edificio y lo voy a destruir—. Amenazó Toph con impaciencia, quien se negaba a moverse del lecho acolchonado.

Aang tomó asiento en la cama más cercana a la puerta y suspiró con resignación ante la frustración y el enojo de su amiga. No había que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta que los próximos minutos serían una verdadera tortura, de hecho nadie estaba precisamente satisfecho con la idea de pasar tiempo en ese lugar tan deprimente.

"—_Espíritus, si tienen un corazón, por favor mátenme de una buena vez_—". Pensó Aang derrotista antes de acostarse por completo encima de la cama.

* * *

><p>Un par de calles más alejadas de ese hospital, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios corriendo a toda velocidad. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y debido a sus distracciones mundanas su mente no había dado con la idea de que realmente tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.<p>

No tenía mucha información respecto a la tarea que le habían forzado a cumplir, según palabras de los jounin, un grupo de adolescentes, con un estado mental bastante delicado y cuestionable y de edades entre los trece a los diecisiete años habían sido encontrados merodeando por cercanías de la Aldea de la Hoja.

La manera en que habían sido descritos les otorgaba un perfil bastante peligroso y negativo, según lo dicho por los ninjas éstos sostuvieron una breve pero intensa pelea contra la mitad del grupo de jóvenes los cuales muy a pesar de carecer de chakra alguno dentro de sus cuerpos fueron capaces de defenderse e incluso casi destruir la montaña en donde el conflicto se llevó a cabo.

Lo único que no podía comprender era la última información recibida, supuestamente esos _niños_, como los Jounin los habían descrito, sin poseer talento alguno habían podido sobrellevar la pelea. No le resultaba difícil de creer que un ninja de edades joviales fuera capaz de derrotar a quien posiblemente tenga cerca de quince años más de experiencia, lo que encontraba imposible de creer es que fallaran en detectar chakra alguno en su interior.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo condujeron al interior del hospital, su mente seguía divagando las posibilidades de que personas con cualidades tan excéntricas y singulares pudieran existir. Hasta los últimos segundos seguía convencido de que las posibilidades de que sus superiores le estuvieran tomando el pelo fueran bastante altas.

— ¡Al diablo con la media hora que nos queda!—. Escuchó a lo lejos cómo un sonido metálico se desplegaba, sus oídos le alarmaron y su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que ese grito provenía del grupo de lunáticos que los jounin le habían advertido debía de observar.

Sus pasos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, de un momento a otro comenzó a correr con velocidad para alcanzar la habitación que se le había asignado. Dudó por un momento que esa voz fuese del grupo de jóvenes a quienes debía de hacer de niñero, de hecho tenía la fe de que cuando llegara los encontraría acostados en su cama mirando un punto fijo en el techo tal cual demente sin esperanza. Fue el sonido de una vasija quebrarse y unos fuertes quejidos lo que le hicieron resignarse ante tal idea tan optimista.

— ¡Suéltame, Aang!—. Escuchó una vez más, esa voz se sentía cada vez más cercana y al cabo de varios minutos de haber caminado su cuerpo se encontró en frente de la habitación de donde aparentemente todo ese circo estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Ya cállate de una buena vez, Sokka!—. Exclamó ahora una chica quien se escuchaba profundamente molesta e irritada.

Sin querer perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido abrió de golpe la puerta y se encontró con un grupo de cuatro personas. Uno de ellos que tenía una especie de cola de caballo estaba forcejeando con otro chico mucho más joven que él el cual procuraba sostenerlo. Lo que vio a continuación fue a otra joven de cabellera castaña y piel morena similar a la del chico cola de caballo quien en sus manos sostenía una especie de látigo hecho de agua. Más al fondo se encontraba una pequeña de ojos perlados acostada en la cama con profunda indiferencia, como si aquella escena fuese imperturbable para ella.

—Saben, si dejaran de actuar como una bola de animales salvajes se darían cuenta que hay alguien más en este cuarto observándonos—. Sentenció la niña señalando en su dirección cosa que incomodó ligeramente al rubio, pues tras esto notó cómo las tres miradas que seguían concentradas en la discusión que llevaban a cabo pasaron a enfocarse por encima de él.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió a lo largo de toda la habitación, fue como uno de esos momentos en donde había tantas explicaciones para dar, donde la mente en búsqueda de palabras para alivianar la tensión se quedaba en blanco frente al sentimiento de impotencia que venía acompañado de tal incomodidad.

Podía leer en sus rostros que cada uno de ellos estaba esperando que él dijera algo para poder explicar el por qué de su estadía allí, a juzgar por la amenazante expresión del mayor del grupo se dio cuenta que había un profundo rechazo y molestia que cada uno de ellos tenía reservado para con él. Como si el simple hecho de estar ahí compartiendo habitación con ellos fuese un verdadero insulto para ellos, al menos eso se apreciaba en el rostro del castaño.

Observando por otra parte al niño calvo y a la chica de larga cabellera castaña, fueron sentimientos completamente opuestos. Mientras el chico denotaba en su mirada una profunda curiosidad e interés por su presencia la adolescente le observa con un semblante mucho más relajado y amigable que el resto del grupo.

—Hola—. Dijo con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa que no terminaba de expresar la profundad incomodidad que sentía por tener que ser puesto dentro de esa situación.

— ¡Ya era hora de que por fin alguien se dignara a venir—. Gruñó el chico cola de caballo quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada, sus palabras destilaban veneno y podía sentir cómo sus ojos le expresaban todo el enojo que su cuerpo sentía.

— ¡Sokka!—. Le regañó la otra joven años menor que él quien de inmediato le golpeó con fuerza su hombro para hacerlo callar. —Lo lamento mucho, mi hermano tiende a ser un verdadero idiota a veces—. Murmuró mirándolo a él, cambiando drásticamente su estado de ánimo por uno mucho más sereno y dulce.

—Eh… No hay problema—. Dijo sin saber cómo llevar la situación, a juzgar por apariencias, muy a pesar del arranque de rabia y la gran negatividad que sentía por parte del llamado Sokka, ninguno de ellos parecía tener el perfil de supuesta amenaza con el que habían sido descritos.

De hecho bajo su propio criterio parecían ser personas comunes y corrientes, la fragilidad de su estado mental, así como esa aura de peligro de la que había sido advertido horas atrás no tenía ninguna relación con lo que había visto. Lo único que podía destacar de ellos, además de su mal carácter, era la rareza en su comportamiento y la manera en la que estaban vestidos, comenzando con el niño calvo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí?—. Preguntó en esta ocasión la niña de ojos perlados con un semblante de desconfianza.

A juzgar por la situación, la confianza no era algo que parecía tener de su lado, a menos no por parte de la mitad del grupo.

—Creo que yo les podría preguntar a ustedes exactamente lo mismo 'ttebayo—. Contestó él observando cuidadosamente a cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Lo que nos faltaba, ahora tenemos que contestar un maldito cuestionario a este rubio oxigenado!—. Gruñó una vez más Sokka golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano el cual no tardó en recibir otro golpe de parte de su hermana menor. — ¿Quieres dejar de golpearme de una vez, Katara?—.

El chico calvo rodó los ojos con cansancio ante la próxima discusión fraternal que estaba por aproximarse y decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación para, aparentemente, ahorrarle las molestias al rubio de lidiar con otra discusión innecesaria de parte de la pareja de hermanos.

—Sé que esto sonará extraño, pero vinimos aquí debido a que hay una amenaza que hemos tratado de perseguir durante los últimos días—. Dijo con cierta dificultad, no había que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta de que el niño calvo estaba batallando por poder explicarse lo más preciso que le fuera posible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con amenaza?—.

El niño dio un profundo suspiro, incómodo, nervioso y con una profunda presión por encima de sus hombros las palabras luchaban por salir de sus labios, pero éste luchaba por retenerlas y tratar de elaborar una oración lo suficientemente coherente.

—Es muy difícil de explicar, pero juro que de verdad no vinimos aquí para causar problemas. Hemos pasado por demasiados problemas los últimos días tratando de encontrar civilización, pero al no poder encontrar nada decidimos acampar en lo alto de una montaña, fue ahí donde sus guerreros nos encontraron y nos trajeron aquí—. Continuó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

El chico arqueó una ceja dudando ante la coartada del niño con extraños tatuajes, miró su rostro como si tratara de hallar alguna señal de locura e incertidumbre en él. Sin embargo, no encontró nada más que un semblante lleno de seguridad, como si de verdad cada palabra que saliera de sus labios fuese un hecho.

Su argumento sonaba loco, bastante fuera de lo común, casi como si fuera un relato inventado por un niño de seis años. Pero había algo en él que le hizo reconocer que no estaba loco, la idea de que podía estar mintiendo también era sonaba descabellado ya que podía sentir en él un fuerte sentido de honestidad.

Sabía que debía de ignorar sus palabras, su deber con su aldea le forzaba a dar media vuelta e ignorar todo lo que decían. Lo más lógico y razonable de hacer era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y esperar a que los ninja médicos pusieran un pie dentro de la habitación para hacerse cargo del grupo de adolescentes. Muy posiblemente cualquier otro ninja de su categoría se habría comportado de tal manera, no obstante, el chico con tatuajes sonaba tan sincero y convencido de lo que decía.

—Su nombre es Vaatu. No espero que sepas quién o qué es, pero sí puedo asegurar que el hecho de que abandonáramos nuestro hogar para venir hasta aquí por él demuestra lo peligroso que es él—. Insistió una vez más frente al intento desesperado de poder conseguir a alguien que pudiera creer en sus palabras. —No sabemos qué busca, ni qué pretende hacer aquí, pero necesitamos que todos aquí cooperen con nosotros y nos ayuden a detenerlo. No tienes ni una idea de lo que él es capaz de hacer—.

Cada palabra soltada por el niño sólo servía para demostrar al rubio que, por muy descabellado y extraño que sonara el argumento del grupo, sus razones para estar aquí y ser enviados directamente al hospital no era precisamente lo más justo que podían hacer para lidiar con ellos. Había llegado a una encrucijada en la cual sabía perfectamente que estaba cruzando los límites de lo permitido dentro de su aldea. No estaba cumpliendo con su labor, hace minutos que debió de haber cortado todo contacto e interacción con ese grupo de adolescentes y en vez de eso estaba fraternizando con ellos prácticamente.

—Sólo necesitamos que la líder esta aldea nos escuche, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero realmente esto es urgente. No nos habríamos molestado de venir aquí si el grado de urgencia no fuera tan grande—. Suplicó mirándole fijamente.

—De acuerdo, les ayudaré 'ttebayo—. Sentenció sabiendo perfectamente que el riesgo que corría era bastante grande.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!... Sé que dije que iba a tomarme de tres a cinco semanas actualizar y duré casi dos meses en subir este capítulo, pero tuve demasiados inconvenientes (exámenes de la U, me enfermé, trabajos de la U, exámenes de admisión a otras universidades...) y para peores hubo días en que mi inspiración no quiso cooperar conmigo x.x<strong>

**Sé que este capítulo pintaba para más acción y que me estoy tardando mucho en incluir a los personajes, sobretodo el encuentro entre Sasuke y Katara, pero intento tomarme mi tiempo y llevar las cosas con calma. Cuando lean las escenas que están por venir de estos dos, así como la trama completa de Vaatu y su papel en las tierras ninja verán que la espera valdrá la pena, lo prometo x.x**

**Aclararé una cosa, este fic, debido a sucesos inesperados estará ubicado antes de la guerra en el mundo de Naruto, con respecto a Avatar, creo que ya saben que va después de la guerra, en tiempos entre _La Promesa _y _La Búsqueda._**

**Procuraré incluir más personajes y hacer los próximos capítulos mucho mejores que éste, así como también actualizar más rápido, bueno al menos haré el esfuerzo xD.**

**En fin, es todo por ahora... ¡Saludos! :)**


End file.
